I'm Not Like My Brother
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Damaris is Castiel's sister. When things begin to go wrong when Dean Winchester comes back, she has to make a choice, to follow the orders of Heaven, or follow the Winchesters. Book 1 of Angel Amongst.
1. Prologue

I'm Not Like My Brother

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Damaris is Castiel's sister. When things begin to go wrong when Dean Winchester comes back, she has to make a choice, to follow the orders of Heaven, or follow the Winchesters. Book 1 of Angel Amongst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural but I do own Damaris.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be posting any more stories, but I wanted to get these out as quick as I could so I could update as many of them as I could and kind of have them all together that type of thing when it came to updates. This is going to be set in Season 4 of Supernatural, and Damaris… you'll see what Damaris is all about. I hope that you guys enjoy this… and like my other stories, I will be updating with replies to my readers who leave a review. So enjoy.

**Prologue**

A woman sat alone in the park, her pale pink lips pursed together as she wore a tan coat with white fake fur around the collar, her legs clad in a pair of tan pants, and a white top. She had been sitting for some time waiting listening to what was going on around her. Her sky blue eyes opened as she heard a familiar sound of fluttering wings. She felt the energy shift around her. "Castiel." Her voice came out softly.

"Damaris." Castiel's voice came out gruffly as he moved towards her in his vessel's body.

Damaris turned and looked at him. She slowly crossed her arms as she looked at Castiel. "Brother, what are you doing here?"

"You've been hiding from heaven." Castiel said looking at her as his brows furrowed in confusion.

Damaris' brows went together. She knew that she had been hiding from Heaven and there was a good reason for it. "Castiel, brother, you make it sound like I've sinned."

Castiel's cobalt blue eyes narrowed in worry. "You've been gone for a long time, Damaris." He moved towards her slowly. "Did we fail you in some way?" He asked his voice soft. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, but this was something that he had felt a long time ago, and it was always around her, or Hannah.

"Castiel, stop, I'm hiding from Heaven for a reason, and you needn't worry." She said softly as she touched his cheek. "Don't worry about me, Castiel."

Castiel closed his eyes and he heard the fluttering of wings, he slowly opened his eyes and Damaris was gone. His heart tugged in sadness as he stood there. He didn't understand why Damaris would deem it in such a way that she needed to hide from Heaven… a place that truly needed her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of I'm Not Like My Brother. What do you guys think of Damaris? I know that there isn't much to go on for Damaris, but there will be more later on revealed about Damaris. I hope that you guys liked this first part. Please remember that reviewing is fuel for me to continue on with writing. So please leave a review if you like it. Constructive criticism if you want me to do better. No flames please. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of I'm Not Like My Brother. I'm glad that you guys liked the Prologue of this series. I hope that I do this some justice.

Skellington: I'm glad that you liked the Prologue. There is more to come for this character Damaris. I just hope that you guys enjoy her.

Romance Lover: Thank you… I'm glad that you figured out that she's an angel, but I can't reveal if she's been fallen or not. I hope that you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad you think Damaris is interesting. She'll become more and more interesting as time goes on I hope. I hope that you like this next part.

**Chapter 1**

Return of Dean Winchester

September 18, 2008

Damaris slowly opened her eyes as she felt another change in the air. Something was indeed wrong. She looked around, her blue eyes contorting with worry. She knew that she needed to figure out what was going on even if it meant that she had to go silently to find out what was going on. She took a breath as she heard a fluttering of wings. She turned her head. "Castiel, brother you must stop doing that." She stated dully as she looked at her brother with a sour look on her face.

Castiel moved towards his sister slowly. His hair was slightly disheveled from whatever he had done.

"Castiel… what… what did you do?" Her brows furrowed together as she looked at her disheveled brother. She knew that something was wrong, but she was hoping that she was wrong on this. The last thing she wanted was to be right.

"I gripped him tight and raised him from perdition."

Damaris's eyes went wide. "You didn't…"

Castiel looked at her with a gaze that was very confused. He thought that she would be proud that he had brought someone back from perdition.

"You brought Dean Winchester back from perdition? Who gave you that right?" Damaris questioned her hands clenched into fists. "It surely wasn't…"

"God?"

"It couldn't have been him."

"God commanded it. We have work for him."

"You mean you have work for him."

His brows furrowed as he looked at his sister. "You…"

"I don't have work for Dean Winchester… and you say God commanded it, but you know the truth." Damaris was then gone in a fluttering of wings. She needed to find Dean Winchester and find out what he knew. If Castiel did indeed raise him… it wasn't going to be a good thing.

SPNSPN

She landed outside of a home. She slowly went to move and peered up over looking through the window. She knew the woman that lived inside of this home, Pamela Barnes, and the Winchesters and their friend were there already. She could only hope that Pamela would try to contact whoever brought Dean Winchester back from the grave.

Inwardly she groaned when she saw that Pamela was already doing just that with a seance. She put her hand over her mouth as she began to listen what was going on. It truly bothered her that Pamela was doing this… trying to sneak a peek at an angel.

"I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle."

"Stop…" She muttered softly. "Stop…"

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy."

Damaris looked up and saw the look of confusion of Dean's face.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back."

She closed her eyes as her ears began to ring. Angel radio was tuning in and she knew exactly who it was. It was Castiel warning Pamela to turn back.

"I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face. I conjure and command you, show me your face."

Damaris closed her eyes in pain. She knew that Castiel wanted Pamela to stop and she wasn't. There was just no way that she would stop.

"I almost got it. I command you, show me your face! Show me your face now."

Damaris covered her ears as she heard the agony of Pamela screaming. She moved quickly away from the window so no one knew that she was there.

SPNSPN

"Damaris." Castiel called to his sister.

Damaris began to hit him with her small hands. "You didn't have to do that to her." She hissed out her voice filled with rage.

"She called to me…" Castiel said thinking that he hadn't done anything wrong to Pamela.

"You blinded her." Damaris said in anger slamming her hands against his chest. "You didn't have to."

Castiel grasped her hands tightly to keep her from beating on his chest. "You know humans can't handle if they see our true forms."

Damaris shook her head shoving herself away from him.

Castiel closed his eyes.

"Castiel…"

"Someone is summoning me…"

"Castiel… you can't." She said as she went to grasp his arm only to be taken with him.

SPNSPN

Castiel caused the door burst open and he came in with Damaris behind him. The light bulbs above their heads shattered in a shower of sparks not touching them.

Dean and Bobby both began to fire their guns shooting at Castiel, but it didn't slow him down coming towards them.

Dean grabbed the magic knife as Castiel stopped before him. "Who are you?" Dean questioned gripping the bag tightly in his hand.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean said as he reared back and plunged the knife into Castiel's chest.

Castiel looked down at it unconcerned of what had happened to him. He pulled it out and dropped it to the floor.

Damaris ducked out of the way when Bobby attacked him.

Without looking Castiel grabbed Bobby's weapon, using it to swing him around. He touched Bobby's forehead with his fingertips and Bobby crumpled to the ground.

"Castiel." Damaris said in warning as she looked at her brother, agitation was written across her face.

"We need to talk, Dean. Alone."

Damaris looked at him with agitation on her face. She watched the eldest Winchester boy check Bobby for a pulse. She looked down when she saw the angry look on his face.

"Your friend's alive." Castiel said calmly.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing."

Damaris let out a soft breath looking down. She hated it when people didn't believe in angels.

"This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith."

Lightning flashed and two sets of great shadowy wings appear before disappearing.

Dean looked up taking a breath. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

"I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be… overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that."

"Castiel." Damaris said warning her brother.

"You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?"

Castiel nodded his head.

"Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong."

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant."

Damaris let out a groan closing her eyes.

"This? This is… a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?"

"He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this."

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?"

Castiel frowned. "I told you." He said as he looked at Dean dead in the eyes.

"Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell."

Damaris looked down so unsure of the idea of Castiel telling them everything.

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel said looking at him as he tried to get his point across. He didn't understand how a human didn't understand what he had meant.

"Not in my experience."

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Damaris looked down knowing that this wasn't going to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of I'm Not Like My Brother. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think and what you would like to see Damaris do and whom Damaris should be with. Reviews are my muse and helps me write. So until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of I'm Not Like My Brother. This chapter proved interesting to write. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. This Chapter's going to be rough most likely. So I hope that you enjoy it.

Romance Lover: I'm glad that you think you're going to like Damaris. And yes, she's very much different than the other angels that are in the series. And you'll see why. Hope you like this next chapter.

Skellington: No she doesn't, does she. I hope that you like this next chapter.

Kitty-Chan: No she's not very happy with Castiel at all. I hope that you like this next part of I'm Not Like My Brother.

**Chapter 2**

Not So Trusting

Damaris followed her brother huffing a bit in agitation. She hated the fact to learn that one of the 66 seals had been broken and it was on their watch… no not their watch. The other angels watch, not hers. "I'm only going for a reason Castiel… and it is to make sure these boys are safe and no more… and I repeat no more seals are broken." She snapped narrowing her eyes at him. "We can't allow Lilith to do that. Breaking Lucifer free is the last thing that we need." She said as she walked with him.

"You make it sound like it is our fault." Castiel said blinking a few times looking at his sister. He couldn't understand why Damaris was so upset with him. She never was like this before, but then again it had been a long time since he had seen her and he had disrupted her life.

"It is your fault." She snapped glaring at him. "It wasn't mine. I've been down here for many many years. So I have nothing to with what you do." She gripped her hands at her sides in anger.

Castiel took her hand and they disappeared in a flutter of wings. He appeared in Bobby's kitchen with her. Castiel looked around his brows furrowing.

Damaris looked around the kitchen pursing her lips together. She knew that her brother was going have a lot of explaining to do and she wanted to know as well. She looked over seeing the elder Winchester joining them in the kitchen.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel said as he looked over at Dean.

"You were hip to all this?" He questioned as he looked at Castiel and Damaris.

"I was, uh, made aware and her after the fact…"

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean snapped looking at them.

"But you didn't." Castiel pointed out.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos… you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks."

"Hey." Damaris said looking at Dean a bit hurt that he thought that she was a dick, but she wasn't.

"Read the Bible." Castiel said looking at Dean. "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier and she's a former soldier."

"Yeah? Then, why didn't you fight?" Dean snapped his eyes growing dark with anger.

"I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We had larger concerns."

Damaris looked at her brother with a look of agitation.

Dean saw the look on her face and he could tell right away that she didn't know what Castiel was going on about. "Concerns? There were people getting torn to shreds down here! And, by the way, while all this was going on, where the hell is your boss, huh, if there is a God?"

"There's a God." Castiel said looking at Dean.

Damaris looked down.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a God, what the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?"

"The Lord works…"

"If you say 'mysterious ways,' so help me, I will kick your ass. So, Bobby was right… about the witnesses. This some kind of a… sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot."

"Do I want to know what kind of things?"

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals."

Damaris gripped her hands tightly at her sides, her knuckles turning white in anger.

"Okay. I'm guess that's not a show at Seaworld."

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith."

Damaris looked at her brother with anger in her eyes.

"She did the spell. She rose the witnesses."

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead." Castiel explained to Dean.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us."

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor."

"HUMOR!" Damaris yelled looking at her brother with narrowed eyes. "That's not humor. She's down right cynical."

Dean nodded at what Damaris had said. He was a bit surprised that Damaris was yelling at her own brother. "Well, we put those spirit back to rest."

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken."

"Why break the seal anyways?" Dean questioned wanting to know why the seal was broken.

"You think of seals as locks on a door."

"Okay. Last one opens and…"

"Lucifer walks free." Damaris said looking at Dean, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Castiel nodded his head firmly.

"Lucifer? But I thought Lucifer was just a story that they told at demon Sunday school. There's no such thing."

"Three days ago, you thought there was no such thing as me or Damaris. Why do you think we're here walking among you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"

"It's been 1,500 years for me." Damaris said narrowing her eyes.

"To stop Lucifer." Dean said now getting the reason why Castiel was there.

"That's why we've arrived."

"Well… bang-up job so far. Stellar work with the witnesses. That's nice."

"We tried. And there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost. Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. You think the armies of Heaven should follow you around? There's a bigger picture here. You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in." Castiel said before vanishing before them.

Dean looked at her. "You're not going with him?"

Damaris looked at him with tired blue eyes. "No. I haven't seen him in 1500 years and now knowing this…" Damaris shook her head. "I can't just sit back and watch."

"Meaning…"

"I'm going to help. Regardless if my brother wants me to or not." Damaris said as she slowly removed her tan coat. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"You've been down here for 1500 years?"

Damaris nodded her head. "Quiet peacefully too. Until now." Damaris let out a soft breath. "Guess it wasn't supposed to last forever. Go get some rest Dean." Dean said softly looking at the green eyed hunter. "You look exhausted."

"But…"

"I'll still be here. I promise." Damaris said with a small smile.

Dean nodded his head softly.

SPNSPN

Dean awoke a while later seeing his brother in the kitchen. He slowly walked to the kitchen.

"You alright? What's wrong, Dean?" Sam asked softly looking at his brother with a worried gaze etched across his face.

"So… You got no problem believing in… God and Angels?" Dean questioned his brother.

"No, not really."

"So I guess that means you believe in the Devil."

"Why are you asking me all this?" Sam's eyes widened when he saw a woman come into the kitchen. "Dean… who…"

Dean turned his head. "Sam… this is Damaris."

"Angel of the Lord. Well… former Angel of the Lord…"

"She's been walking the earth for the last 1500 years."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "You weren't the one that brought Dean back?"

"No… that would be my moron of a brother thought that he was doing right of bringing a soul back from hell." Damaris let out a soft breath as she looked at Sam and she could feel that something was wrong, but whatever it was… it was dark and seeded deep inside of him.

"She also said… that she would help us. And she doesn't care what her brothers and sisters say."

"You… you really said that?"

Damaris nodded her head. "Someone has to help you guys stop Lilith from breaking the seals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as I can. What would you guys like to see in the next Chapter? Should Dean meet a younger version of Damaris, that he doesn't know? Please let me know when you review. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of I'm Not Like My Brother. We had a bit of a bumpy road for Damaris. And there probably will be more of a bumpy road as time goes on for this season. She'll show up more often and that's a promise, but right now it'll be hit and miss and there will be parts added for her to kind of make it nice to write. I'll have a question at the end of this chapter and I hope that you guys will make it to the end of it to let me know your answer to the question I'll have. Without further ado Chapter 3 of I'm Not Like My Brother.

**Chapter 3**

Blast to the Past

Dean followed his father down the road, as he went to turn the corner he ran right into Castiel and Damaris, his sister. "What is this?" Dean questioned, his agitation was written clear on his face.

Damaris crossed her arms looking at Castiel. She hated the fact that Castiel had decided to do this all on his own, and there would be repercussions with the whole thing of him bringing Dean into the past.

"What does it look like?" Castiel questioned his brows furrowing as he waited for Dean to answer him.

"Is it real?" Dean questioned gritting his teeth together some as he looked at the dark hair blue eyed angel.

"Very."

"Okay, so what? Angels got their hands on some DeLoreans? How did I get here?"

Damaris looked at Dean with her lips pursed together before she answered instead of her brother. "Time is fluid, Dean. It's not easy, but we can bend it on occasion." She told him softly as she tucked some of her hair behind ear knowing that Dean wouldn't be happy with this reveal.

"Well bend it back or tell me what the hell I'm doing here!" Dean snapped looking at the two angels.

Damaris looked at him. "I'm not the one that sent you back. I was against it from the start."

Castiel looked at Dean. "I told you, you have to stop it." He told Dean again telling him what he needed to know, but not fully.

"Stop what? Huh? What, is there something ansty after my dad?" Dean turned as a car horn sounded, when he turned back both Damaris and Castiel were gone.

SPNSPN

Damaris looked at her brother with narrowed eyes. "Remind me again why I had gone with you?"

"He wouldn't hurt you." Castiel said looking at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do know that I was in that time line… you know what would have happened if I met up with my past self. Are you trying to create a paradox?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, Damaris."

"Sure you weren't. Next time if you send Dean into the past don't involve me in it. Alright? I refuse to have you put me in the middle of this."

SPNSPN

Dean watched through the window of the diner looking at his mom and dad. He bit his lower lip softly. "Sammy, wherever you are, Mom's a babe. I'm going to hell… again." He heard the fluttering of wings behind him which caused him to turn. His green eyes widened when he saw Damaris standing there, but not dressed in clothes he had seen her in prior. She was in a whole new wardrobe that screamed the 70's.

"I knew I had felt a shift in time… someone not belonging." She said as she looked at him. "Dean Winchester… Troublesome to come all this way."

"I know you."

Damaris tilted her head to the side causing her dark hair to fall to the side which made him realize it was much longer now than what it was in his time. "How do you know me?"

"I…"

"I know an angel brought you here. The light surrounding you… it's angel magic." Damaris said looking at him. "Whatever you're doing here…. Go home. I mean it." She turned on her heels. "You aren't meant to see this past. And that is a promise." She walked away from him and down the sidewalk before disappearing in a flutter of wings.

SPNSPN

Present Day

Damaris looked at her brother with anger flaring in her blue eyes. "You sent him there to find out the truth why?"

"You know why. It happened right under your eyes. You should've known that this was happening…"

Damaris looked away sharply thinking a few choice words before she really could answer. "Are you blaming this for what happened in 1973 on me? Mary Winchester making that deal with Azazel to bring back John? And then him infecting Sam with his blood?" Her eyes glowed a silver blue alerting Cas that she was getting a bit upset with the whole thing.

"Blaming you… no."

SPNSPN

Dean slept in his bed and he gasped waking up.

Castiel and Damaris stood at the end of the bed as Dean sat up on the bed.

"I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?" Dean questioned looking at Castiel with an accusing gaze.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Castiel said looking at Dean dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"My brother's an idiot for sending you back there." Damaris said giving him a dirty look. "Destiny can't be changed, Dean." She pushed some of her hair back from her face. "All roads lead to the same destination."

"Then why'd he send me back?" Dean questioned looking at Castiel with hurt in his eyes. He couldn't understand why Castiel had sent him back in time if he couldn't stop it from happening.

"For the truth. Now you know everything we do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Castiel looked at the other bed which hadn't been slept in.

Dean looked over at the other bed. "Where's Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why… what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" Dean repeated his questioned looking at the two angels.

"425 Waterman." Damaris said softly looking at him.

Dean grabbed his keys and his jacket.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So stop it. Or we will."

Damaris gave Dean a small weak smile and was gone not even a minute later in a fluttering of wings leaving Castiel with Dean.

She appeared in her home and took a shaky breath closing her eyes. She tangled her hand into her hair as a few tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Castiel would say that… think so little of Sam Winchester. She felt like… there was something that she could do, but he wasn't ready to meet an Angel of the Lord. Especially one that had been walking the earth for the last 1500 years. Perhaps soon the time would come and Sam would meet her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of I'm Not Like My Brother. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not much, but I promise that there will be more written with Damaris instead of just being written this way. I promise. And here is my question for you all. Who would you want to see Damaris with? Sam or Dean? Please let me know who you guys would like to see Damaris with if you guys would like to see her with someone. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of I'm Not Like My Brother. Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. It really does mean a lot to me. I'm sorry that it took me this long to update for this story. I had been updating many of my other stories and trying my best to stay on top of them, which is kinda hard for me to do. If I bounce around some I'm sorry. I don't mean to when it comes to my stories. I'm just trying to finish them when they come back to me. Without further ado Chapter 4 of I'm Not Like My Brother.

**Chapter 4**

What the Hell Sam?

Dean looked over when he heard the sound of fluttering wings. He saw Damaris sitting next to him in the Impala as he sped down the road to where Cas had told him his younger brother was. "Didn't think that you would be wanting to come with me."

Damaris looked over at Dean out of the corner of her eyes at Dean. "What your brother is doing is very very dangerous. What my brother has told you is truth as dangerous as it seems. Whatever he is doing… I feel that it will harm him in the end just like it will harm you…"

Dean gripped the wheel tightly in his hands. "It sounds like you know what my brother is doing…"

"Honestly… I haven't a clue. That's the honest truth. I've lived here for long enough to know that if Castiel is down here… it's something not good…"

SPNSPN

Dean and Damaris looked in through the window keeping themselves from being seen.

Damaris's eyes went wide when she saw smoke burning from the human and going right to the floor. Damaris gripped her necklace tightly in her hand as she watched the floor burn where the demon had gone down through. She felt the older Winchester brother tense next to her. She knew that this was a very very bad sign.

Dean's hands clenched at his sides as he watched his brother touch the neck of the former demon. His blood boiled as his younger brother looked back at the woman smiling at her.

"How'd it feel?" The woman asked with a smile looking at Sam rather proudly.

"Good. No more headaches." Sam said as he began to untie the man.

"None? That's good."

Damaris saw that the man was starting to wake up. She looked over and saw that Dean was on the move. Damaris followed him quickly knowing that this wasn't going to end well at all.

"Hey, hey. I got you. It's all right." Sam said as he got him out of the chair and began to walk to the door only to see Dean and Damaris there. He could tell that Dean was very angry with his jaw ticking a little bit. He looked over at Damaris with a shocked look surprised to see the angel there with his brother looking rather disappointed.

"So... Anything you wanna tell me, Sam?"

Sam looked at his brother innocently knowing that he had gotten caught doing something very wrong.

The woman stood behind Sam, just watching Dean walking towards his younger brother.

"Dean, hold on, okay? Just let me-"

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean snapped cutting Sam off.

Sam turned back and looked at the woman who looked calm.

The woman smiled at Dean. "It's good to see you again, Dean."

"Ruby?"

Ruby smiled a little.

Dean looked at Sam. "Is that Ruby?"

Sam didn't respond to his brother knowing that it probably wasn't a good sign.

Dean looked over to Ruby again, who's smile is fading quick. After a moment, Dean quickly grabbed a hold of her and shoved her against the wall. He pulled out her knife and he was about to strike, only to have Sam grab his hand.

"Don't!"

The two of them struggled for the knife. Sam was able to get it out of Dean's hand and into his own, just as Dean threw him against the wall. Ruby grabbed onto Dean and pinned him against the wall.

A flash of thunder caused Ruby to stop holding Dean into place and her to look over with worry etched on her face. She noticed that the woman's eyes were glowing a surreal blue color.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam said pleading with the demon to release his brother.

Ruby released him allowing Dean to stand to his full height.

Dean looked at Damaris and nodded his head watching the blue light fade from her eyes. He looked at Sam with a look of disappointment before looking back at Ruby. "Well, aren't you an obedient little bitch?"

Ruby didn't respond but it was clear that she wanted to attack the older Winchester regardless of knowing that there was a very powerful angel in the room.

"Ruby."

She stared at Dean for a few more moments before turning to look over at Sam.

"Ruby, he's hurt." Sam said indicating the man that has been possessed earlier. "Go."

Ruby gave Dean one more look and then turned to walk over to the man. She put the man's arm over her shoulder preparing to leave with him.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean said angrily.

"The ER... unless you want to go another round first."

Dean didn't reply as she walked out with the man slung over her shoulder. Dean turned to look at his brother who was watching him.

"Dean."

Dean gestured to Damaris before walking out the door that they came through.

Damaris looked over at Sam with a worried look etched on her face before she walked away following the older brother out of the building.

"Dean!"

SPNSPN

Damaris leaned against the wall with her arms crossed watching Sam. She had given Dean space knowing that he was upset with his brother hiding the truth of what he was doing. She could feel something growing inside of him and it was dark and evil. She turned her head when she heard the Impala pull up and Dean coming into the room.

Dean didn't look at Sam as he walked right into the room.

Sam got up out of his seat as soon as Dean entered the room.

Dean grabbed his bag and began to pack up his things as his brother walked over to him.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

Dean just ignored him and continued on packing his things up.

"What, are you, are you leaving?"

"You don't need me. You and Ruby go fight demons." Dean said as he grabbed his bag before heading to the door.

Sam blocked his path and Dean walked around him. "Hold on. Dean, come on, man."

Dean turned around and punched Sam in the face with a hard right hand causing Sam to whirl around by the force from the hit. Dean just watched him before he turned to look at him.

"You satisfied?"

Dean hit him again and then threw his bag to the floor.

Sam touched his lip and brought his hand back to see blood on it. "I guess not."

"Do you even know how far off the reservation you've gone? How far from normal? From human?"

Damaris looked down knowing that Dean wasn't having an easy time with this.

"I'm just exorcising demons."

"With your mind!" Dean took a breath trying to calm down. "What else can you do?"

"I can send them back to hell. It only works with demons, and that's it."

Dean grabbed a hold of him pushing him backwards, walking with a lot of force. "What else can you do?!"

"I told you!" Sam said pushing his hand away and they stopped.

Damaris took a soft breath looking down, her heart clenching inside of her chest in concern. She knew that this rift if not repaired would separate the brothers forever and that was the one thing that she didn't want to see. She knew that they needed each other and it was important that they were together.

"And I have every reason in the world to believe that." He said as he walked away from Sam.

"Look, I should have said something."

Dean stopped clenching his hands at his sides.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I am. But try to see the other side here."

Dean turned to face his younger brother. "The other side?"

"I'm pulling demons out of innocent people."

"Use the knife!"

"The knife kills the victim! What I do, most of them survive! Look, I've saved more people in the last five months than we save in a year."

"That what Ruby want you to think? Huh? Kind of like the way she tricked you into using your powers?" Dean shook his head sadly. "Slippery slope, brother. Just wait and see. Because it's gonna get darker and darker, and God knows where it ends."

"I'm not gonna let it go too far."

Dean smiled at that and walked over to the wall and hit the lamp on the side of the table making it crash to the floor. He looked over at Sam angry. "It's already gone too far, Sam. If I didn't you know... I would wanna hunt you."

Sam's eyes grew wet with tears. He nodded at what his brother said looking down ashamed of lying to his older brother and having this argument out in front of a full blooded angel who hardly said a single word.

"And so would other hunters."

Sam looked up at Dean. "You were gone. I was here. I had to keep on fighting without you. And what I'm doing... It works."

"Well, tell me. If it's so terrific... then why'd you lie about it to me?"

Sam looked back down feeling the sting of rejection from Dean.

"Why did an angel tell me to stop you?"

Sam looked up at Dean in surprise. "What?"

"Cas said that if I don't stop you, he will. See what that means, Sam? That means that God doesn't want you doing this. So, are you just gonna stand there and tell me everything is all good?"

With tears in their eyes, they exchanged a look and then Sam looked down.

The silence was broken by Sam's cell phone ringing which caused Dean to flinch.

Sam grabbed his phone answering it as quickly as he could to stop the unwanted sound. "Hello?" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to collect himself knowing that he was going down a very dangerous path. "Hey, Travis. Yeah, hey. Uh.. It's good to hear your voice, too, yeah. Um, look, it's not a really good time right now. It's-...Yeah, okay. Uh, well, just give me the details, and, uh.. Carthage, Missouri."

Dean watched Sam as he walked over to the bedside table and wrote down the location.

"Looking for Jack Montgomery." He put down the pen and ended the phone call. He took a deep breath before looking over at his brother and the angel that still stood in the room.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road after telling Sam what he had found out about their mother and the entire tale of him being back in the 1970's.

"I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?" Sam questioned softly wondering if it was fully true.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself. That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down."

"How'd she look? I mean... was she happy?"

"Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful." He looked over at Sam for a moment and then back to the road. "Dad, too. Until of course…"

Sam let out a soft sigh.

"What?"

Sam looked out his window. "Nothing." He turned back to look at his brother after a moment. "It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?"

Dean looked over at his brother wondering how he had known what Yellow eyes had done to him when he was a baby. "Sam, I never said anything about demon blood."

Sam looked down guilty.

"You knew about that?"

Sam still didn't look up knowing that it was a secret and it was a bad one to keep. "Yeah, for about a year."

Damaris took a shaky breath looking out the window. She needed to stay with the brothers to make sure that they were alright, but perhaps they didn't need her. This was gradually getting worse and it wasn't a good thing. She rubbed her arms softly wondering why Castiel would tell Dean where Sam was in the first place if he knew that this was going to happen.

"A whole year?"

"I should have told you. I'm sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine."

"Dean." Sam looked over at Dean who was focused on the road. "Whatever." Sam let out a soft sigh looking out the window. With all of this tension between the two of them, he was surprised that Damaris had stayed in the back silent looking out the window as if she was trying to be there for a reason and Sam had no idea of why she was wanting to stay. Was it because she was reminded of the sibling dynamics that she had with her own brothers? Sooner or later he was wanting to find out.

SPNSPN

"Are you sure that's him?" Dean questioned as he looked through his binoculars.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town." Sam said letting out a soft breath knowing that this wasn't easy.

"And we're looking for…"

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring."

"I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure." Sam said as he picked up his own binoculars.

Damaris looked at the house her lips pursed together. "Your friend…"

Dean looked back at the angel surprised that she finally talked.

"He's right…"

Dean looked back and looked through his binoculars.

The brothers pulled down their binoculars with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I'd say that qualifies as weird." Sam said leaning back in the seat.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Damaris came through the door and stopped once they entered the room, seeing someone in their room.

A smile came to Dean's lips.

"Travis." Sam said softly surprised to see the older man in the room with a beer in his hand.

"See, Sam. Told you we should have hid the beer."

Travis got up and with a smile he walked towards the boys and they walked towards him. "Smartass. Get over here." He said laughing as he hugged Dean. "Ahh, good to see you."

"You too."

They broke apart before Travis hugged Sam.

"Good to see you."

"You too, Travis." Sam said softly as he pulled away.

Damaris bit her lower lip as she crossed her arms watching the scene fold out before her.

"Man, you got tall, kid."

The two of them laughed at the comment that Travis made.

"How long has it been?"

"Ah, gotta be 10 years."

"You still a.. oh, what was it... a mathlete?"

Sam scoffed a little bit. "No."

"Yep, sure is." Dean said jabbing a little fun at his brother.

Damaris blinked a few times as she bit her lower lip softly.

"Been too long, boys. I mean, look at you. Grown men. John would have been damn proud of you. Sticking together like this."

"Yeah. Yeah, we're as thick as thieves." Dean said looking at Sam, who's smiled disappeared at his words. "Nothing more important than family."

Travis walked over to the table and Dean followed. "Sorry I'm late for the dance."

Dean and Travis sat at the table and Sam sat down on the bed next to Dean.

"Thanks for helping out an old man. I'm a little, uh, shorthanded." He said indicating his right hand and arm which was covered in a cast which caused them to laugh. "So, you track down Montgomery?"

"Yeah, we found him at his home." Sam said folding his hands down onto the table.

"And?"

"Well, he had a hell of a case of the munchies, topped off with a burger he forgot to cook." Dean said wrinkling his nose a little bit.

"That's him alright."

"What's him?"

"Boys, we got a rougarou on our hands."

"A rougarou?" He looked over at Sam for a second before looking over at Damaris. "Is that made up?" He looked back at Travis before Sam and Damaris could even answer. "That sounds made up."

Damaris shook her head. "Not made up."

Travis nodded his head at Damaris. "She's right. They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works."

"Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt." Dean said shaking his head.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes."

"So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam questioned looking up at Travis.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly. But most of all they're hungry."

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked leaning forward a little bit.

"At first, for everything, but then... for long pig."

Sam exhaled hearing that. He understood what that meant.

Dean looked a bit confused about what Long pig meant. "Long pig?"

"He means human flesh." Sam said softly pursing his lips together.

"And that is my word of the day."

"Hunger grows in, till they can't fight it. Till they got to take themselves a big, juicy chomp, and then it happens." Travis explained to them.

"What happens?" Sam asked softly concerned.

"They transform completely and fast. One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train."

"Well, how'd you find this guy if he's a walking, talking human?" Dean asked leaning back some.

"Lets just say it runs in his family."

"You mean, uh…" Sam trailed off.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife... Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?"

Travis let out a sigh. "I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do." He took a swig of his beer.

SPNSPN

Dean and Travis sat at the table, fixing some gas cans for use.

"So fire, huh?" Dean questioned as he worked.

"The only way I found to kill these bastards; deep-fry 'em." Travis explained to Dean as he worked.

"Well, that's gonna be... horrible. Is that what you did to Jack's dad?"

"Uh-huh."

Sam came into the room carrying papers in his hands.

Damaris followed in behind him with her hands in her pockets.

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Sam questioned letting out a soft breath knowing that it wasn't going to be an easy win with his brother and Travis both being on the side of killing Jack. He had no idea of where Damaris stood on the whole thing, but he had a gut feeling that she had the same thoughts.

"None to waste. The guy hulks out, we won't be finding bodies, just remains."

Sam went to the bed and sat down on it. "What if he doesn't hulk out? I did a little homework. Uh, I've been checking out the lore on rougarous."

"What? My 30 years of experience not good enough for you?"

"What? No. No, I-I- I just wanted to be prepared. I mean, not that you didn't…" Sam trailed off feeling a bit hopeless.

"Sam loves research. He does. He keeps it under his mattress right next to his KY. It's a sickness." Dean looked over at Sam. "It is."

Damaris let out a breath shaking her head softly.

"Look, everything you said checked out, of course, but uh. I found a couple of interesting stories about people who have this rougarou gene or whatever. See, they start to turn, but they never take the final step." Sam explained looking down at his shoes knowing that this information probably wasn't going to help Jack's case whatsoever.

"Really?"

"See, if they never eat human flesh, they don't fully transform."

"So what? Go vegan, stay human?"

"Basically. Or in this case, eat a lot of raw meat, just not…"

"Long pig."

"Right."

"He's right." Damaris said softly making Sam and Dean both look at her.

A small smile came to Dean's lips. Perhaps Sam was really starting to come back to him.

Travis watched in silence at the two brothers and the woman that he didn't know. "Good on you for the due diligence, Sam." He said getting up. "But those are fairy tales." He walked over to the little pantry and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Fact is, every rougarou I ever saw or heard of... took that bite."

Sam got up to his feet looking at Travis in disbelief. "Okay, well, that doesn't mean that Jack will."

Dean watched Sam rise and stood up himself knowing that this wasn't a good thing.

"So what do we do? Sit and hope and wait for a body count?" Travis questioned looking at Sam as he picked up his mug.

"No, we talk to him. Explain what's happening. That way he can fight it."

"Fight it?" Travis let out a laugh. "Are you kidding me? You ever been really hungry?"

Dean looked up from the papers that Sam had brought in with him reading them over.

"I mean, haven't-eaten-in-days hungry?"

"Yeah." Dean said softly knowing how it felt not to eat in days.

"Yeah. Right then. So somebody slaps a big, juicy sirloin in front of you, you walking away?"

Dean looked thoughtful for a second and then admitted no without saying a word, only raising his eyebrows. He slowly looked over at Sam.

"That's what we are to him now, meat on legs. I'm sorry. I'm sure he's a stand-up guy, but it's pure, base instinct. Everything in nature's gotta eat. You think he can stop himself 'cause he's nice?"

"I don't know. But we're not gonna kill him unless he does something to get killed for." Sam said in a firm and serious tone. He wasn't about to kill someone who could fight.

Dean looked over at his brother.

Sam took a few breaths and then left the room his hands clenched at his sides.

Travis looked at Dean puzzled by Sam's reaction.

Damaris turned on her heels quickly and followed Sam out of the room as well. Damaris caught up to the younger brother. "Sam…" She called out causing the younger Winchester to turn and face her. His shoulders shook in anger and frustration.

"Don't tell me that you are out here to tell me the same thing… that Jack can't be saved." He said softly looking into her blue eyes.

Damaris took a soft breath and then shook her head. "No, I'm not here to tell you that Sam. I'm an angel… we're not supposed to lie." She told him softly as she looked at him. "Even though some of us do lie because some of us don't see any other way of telling the truth."

Sam looked at her in awe wondering why she was out there with him to admit that some angel s lied, but not all.

"But I want to tell you Sam… there might be a chance that he can't be saved… but I do think we can save him from this curse that he has…"

Sam blinked a few times in shock. "You're…"

"I'm not what Sam?"

"You're not what I had expected." He admitted softly.

Damaris let out a soft laugh. "Well… you never really had much of a chance to talk to me… nor have you met any other angels but me… so… we'll leave that up to debate… I'm not like my siblings… they've been up in heaven and I've been down here for 1500 years wandering the Earth…" She shrugged some. "So I kind of adapted to everything… they haven't."

Sam's cheeks flushed a little bit as he found out more information about her. Perhaps, maybe, things would turn out for the better. He could only hope that Damaris was right.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road gripping the wheel in his hands. "All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy which, you know... I'm down."

Sam sat next to him quietly looking out the windshield with a serious look on his face.

"But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." He looked over at Sam, who finally turned to look at him.

"Meaning?" Sam said taking a breath.

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive."

"This guy has a name and a wife."

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn."

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off."

"And maybe he can't, that's all I'm saying."

"All right, we'll just have to see then, okay?"

"This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?"

Sam looked at Dean with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate." Dean looked over at him, but Sam doesn't respond with a look of his own.

He was angry though. "Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car or I will!"

They shared a look before Dean drove to the side of the road.

Sam got out of the car before it completely came to a stop.

Dean opened his door quickly and Sam slammed his own shut looking at Dean angrily. "You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this."

Damaris pursed her lips together as she watched from inside of the car. She should've known that this was all going to come to a head and it wasn't going to end well.

"Like what?" Dean questioned looking at Sam as they got to the front of the car.

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!" Sam walked past Dean and then turned back looking at Dean completely pissed off about everything that was going on.

"I do not."

"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot!" He walked up to Dean and almost got into his face. "Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!" He stepped back and turned his back to Dean and walked a few steps. He stopped putting his hands on his hips, his back still to Dean who's watching him. Sam turned around and Dean looked down. "What?"

Dean looked up at him again. "Do you know the difference, Sam? I mean, you've been kind of strolling a dark road lately." He said a little bit upset.

"You have no idea what I'm going through. None."

"Then enlighten me!"

"I've got demon blood in me, Dean! This disease pumping through my veins, and I can't ever rip it out or scrub it clean! I'm a whole new level of freak! And I'm just trying to take this - this curse... and make something good out of it. Because I have to."

Dean looked at him for a few moments, as Sam looked down to the ground. After a while Dean finally says something in a calm voice. "Let's just go talk to the guy."

Sam scoffed keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"I mean Jack. Okay?"

After a moment, Sam gave a small, almost non existent smile, nodding his head, but didn't look up at his brother.

SPNSPN

Jack was standing in his garden with a hose in his hand, watering plants.

Sam, Dean, and Damaris came through the back door to the garden behind Jack who is completely spaced out not even noticing that they were there.

Damaris pursed her lips together knowing that Jack was most likely deep in thought and that wasn't a good sign.

"Jack Montgomery?" Sam said softly hoping to get his attention

Jack didn't turn right away, taking a moment, then he just looked around and then to them.

"I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother; Dean, and our friend Ris." He said shortening her name.

Jack turned around and looked at them as they moved up to him.

"We need to talk."

Jack looked a thim and then to Dean and Damaris, the former looked around a little bit not being able to look at Jack. Jack then looked back at Sam. "About?"

"About you. About how you're changing."

"Excuse me?"

"You're probably feeling your bones move under your skin. And your appetite's reaching, you know, "hungry hungry hippo" levels. How am I doing so far?" Dean questioned as he looked over at Jack.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

"We're people who know a little something about something."

"We're people who can help. Please, just hear us out."

SPNSPN

"A-a what?" Jack asked looking at the three of them confused.

"A rougarou. Sounds made-up, I know, but believe me, it's not." Dean said crossing his arms as he looked at Jack.

"Alright, I've noticed certain things. I mean, some strange things. But I just, I-I don't know. I'm.. I'm sick or something." Jack said shaking his head not wanting to believe what they were telling him.

"Your father was one of these things." Sam said which caused Jack to look at him. "Your real father. He passed it on to you."

"No. Are-are you guys listening to yourselves? You s-sound like you're-"

"Skip the whole "you guys sound crazy", shall we? You're hungry, Jack. You're only gonna get hungrier." Dean said shaking his head. He hated the fact that people did this often when they were just trying to help out.

"Hungrier for?"

"Long pig. You know, a little manburger helper, may have crossed your mind already."

"No." Jack said shaking his head.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jack. You can fight it off." Sam said to Jack hoping that he would be able to get through to him.

"He's right Jack. You can fight it off." Damaris said softly keeping her voice calm and soothing hoping that the man would listen to them. She wanted to be able to at least pull this one win off for Sam so he didn't have to feel the way that he did.

"No." Jack said shaking his head.

"Others have." Sam said hoping that Jack would say that he would fight this.

"We're not gonna lie to you, though. It's not gonna be easy. You're gonna feel like an alcoholic swimming around in whiskey. But I'm telling you. You gotta say no... or-" Dean got cut off before he could finish.

"Or what?" Jack said cutting him off.

"You feed once, and it's all over. And then we'll have to stop you." Sam said softly admitting the truth to Jack knowing that it probably wasn't something that he wanted to hear.

"Stop me? My dad, did uh, somebody stop him?" Jack questioned swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes."

"Get off my property right now. I see you guys again, I'm calling the cops."

"Jack, your wife, everybody you know, they're in danger."

"Now!"

Jack's neighbour, who was cutting a bush, looked over at them.

Sam let out a soft sigh and they began to walk away.

"Good talk." Dean said shaking his head knowing that it didn't end well.

SPNSPN

Sam groaned softly turning around to the backseat seeing Jack running across the street to a building. "Damn it. Jack. No." He pulled up the flamethrower and got out of the car.

Dean grabbed his flamethrower as well and got out of the car as well. "Come on."

Damaris got out of the car quickly as well knowing that they might need an angel to help out.

SPNSPN

Sam and Dean kicked down the door and hurried through it, their flamethrowers at the ready just in case. They met up with the woman, who was just coming out of her room and they scared the living hell out of her.

She screamed and went back into her bedroom.

"Wait!" Dean called.

She slammed her door.

The brothers stood by the front door, looking a bit confused.

"Whoa, uh, we're here to save you, I guess."

Sam looked around and sound could be heard of her locking her bedroom door.

"I'm calling the police!"

"We should go." Sam said to his brother.

"Yeah."

The two of them hurried out, Dean turned around and closed the door with a little embarrassed laugh.

Damaris shook her head lightly at what had happened.

SPNSPN

They pulled up in front of the house and they saw a car on the other side of the street. The three of them slowly got out of the car, Dean and Sam having flamethrowers in hand.

Dean walked around the Impala to Sam and Damaris. "I guess now we know where Travis is."

They started to walk towards the house.

"That stupid son of a bitch."

Dean looked over at Sam after that comment as they reached the porch steps.

They slowly opened the front door and Dean went in first, his eyes on the stairs. As he moved in Sam an Damaris follow him. A chair was on the floor in the living room. Neither Travis or Jack were found in the room. They stopped at the entrance to see the blood. They saw a blood trail from the soaked area of the carpet to behind the carpet. The boys share a look with one another.

Sam walked over to it, closely followed by Dean and Damaris. They stopped and looked down.

"Oh, God. Think that's Travis?" Dean questioned worried.

Sam sighed softly. "What's left of him."

Dean looked at him.

Sam looked defeated. "Guess you were right about Jack."

Before Dean could respond he suddenly he was suddenly pushed forward knocking Damaris down as he was jumped from behind by Jack.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

They slammed down onto the coffee table, Dean getting knocked out in the process.

Sam moved quickly around them and pulled his flamethrower up and put his lighter in front of it to light it.

Jack turned around to him and jumped him before he could get it lit. They slammed to the floor, causing Sam to hit the back of his head. Before Sam has a chance to do anything he grabbed the flamethrower and slammed it into his face, knocking him out. Jack turned to Damaris who was getting up to her feet after being knocked over by Dean from his attack.

Damaris turned only to have Jack slammed into her, knocking her to the ground. He brought the flame thrower up and slammed it into her face hard before doing it again feeling that she wasn't human.

SPNSPN

Sam groaned slowly waking up. He saw Damaris on the floor next to him knocked out cold. He slowly got up to his feet and went to the door to open it, but it was locked. "Dean?" Sam called out hoping that his brother was alright.

"Dean can't come to the phone right now." Jack's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

Sam slammed his hand against the door twice, upset that this had happened. "Jack! If you hurt him, I swear to God!"

"Calm down!" Jack yelled at Sam causing Sam curl his lip in anger. "Your brother's alive."

Sam relaxed a little bit at the news that his brother was still alive. He rested his head against the door panting softly.

"But not if you don't calm down."

Sam took a breath calming down some. "Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?"

Jack laughed at what Sam had said. "We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session."

"Jack. Please."

"I don't think so. After what you did?"

Sam blinked a few times in confusion. What the hell was he talking about? He didn't do anything wrong. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive."

"What? Why?"

Sam looked over seeing Damaris slowly getting up.

"He didn't say. I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves."

"Listen to me. You gotta believe me. My brother and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?"

"Oh, God. I'm so hungry."

"Jack, don't do this."

Damaris came up to Sam putting her fingers to her lips alerting him to be silent.

"I can't ever see my family again. You two... your friend and that little girl of yours. You made me into this!"

"No one's making you kill us. Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster."

Jack laughed at what Sam had said. "Have you seen me lately?"

"It doesn't matter what you are. It only matters what you do. It's your choice."

A grunt of pain could be heard from Jack.

Damaris touched Sam's arm and they appeared on the other side of the door to see Jack about to take a bite out of Dean.

"Jack!" Sam yelled causing Jack to whip around and see them standing there. Sam ready with the flamethrower and lighter.

Jack sat still for a minute, like he was trying to decide on something. Then he lunged towards Sam as Dean slowly lifted his head up and slowly turning to where Jack had gone.

Sam flipped his lighter causing the flamethrower to light up.

Damaris disappeared and reappeared in front of Dean shoving him off of the table and her jumping over the table.

Dean looked up over the table and watched his little brother burn Jack alive.

Jack fell to the ground dead.

Dean looked up at Sam seeing his younger brother sad and perhaps defeated.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road gripping the wheel lightly in his hands. Dean looked over at Sam who was just staring out the window. Dean looked back to the road. "You did the right thing, you know. That guy was a monster, there was no going back."

Sam didn't answer and lowered his head.

"Sam, I wanna tell you I'm sorry. I've been kind of hard on you lately."

Sam lifted his head, looking out the window again, looking rather broken. "Don't worry about it, Dean."

"It's just that your, uh, your psychic thing, it scares the crap out of me."

"Look, if it's all the same... I'd really rather not talk about it."Sam said looking over at Dean.

Dean looked back at him and a little smile came to his lips. "Wait a minute. What? You don't want to talk? You?"

Sam doesn't reply to the smile or the joke his brother had made. "There's nothing more to say. I can't keep explaining myself to you. I can't make you understand."

"Why don't you try?"

"I can't. Because this thing, this blood, it's not in you the way it's in me. It's just something I got to deal with."

"Not alone."

Sam sighed looking out through the window. He remains silent for a while.

Damaris pursed her lips together wondering what was going through the younger Winchester's mind.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. These powers... it's playing with fire. I'm done with them."

Dean looked over at him.

"I'm done with everything."

"Really?"

Sam continued to look out his window and Dean looked back at the road.

"Well, that's a relief. Thank you."

Sam turned to look at him and scoffed a little. "Don't thank me. I'm not doing it for you. Or for the angels or for anybody. This is my choice."

"He's doing it for himself Dean." Damaris said softly. "And I am sure that we can all respect that choice. I know I do…"

Sam looked back at her locking his eyes with hers.

Damaris gave him a small smile.

Sam gave her a small weak smile. He was thankful that she understood that it was his choice and he was going to stick to it no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If there is anything that you guys would like to see please let me know. I am really hoping that you guys like this series. I know it is a little bit slow going, but I promise that I'll try to get it moving a bit quicker. I actually added Damaris in this longer. Please leave a review it keeps me going. Until next time guys.


	6. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of I'm Not Like My Brother. Thank you to those who have left a review it really does mean a lot. I hope that you guys will love this chapter as well. Enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

Horror Movie

Dean drove down a road lined with trees and past a sign that said WELCOME TO PENNSYLVANIA. "The radio around here sucks." Dean grumbled out as he turned off the radio.

Damaris looked up at the two brothers knowing that they have hardly really said a word to one another since Sam had said that he was going to quit using his powers. She of course was worried about what would happen if Sam did start using his powers again, wondering how her siblings would react to it. Her heart clenched at the thought.

"Come on, man. Jobs don't get much sweeter than this, you know? Dead vic with a gnawed-on neck, body drained of blood, and a witness who swears up and down that it was a vampire."

"No, I - I agree. It's a hell of a case." Sam said not even looking over at his brother.

"A little more gusto, please."

"It's just... the world is coming to an end. Things are a little complicated, you know?"

"Yeah, well, we can't save the world, not today anyway. But what we can do is chop off some vamps' heads. Come on, man, it's like the good old days, an honest-to-goodness monster hunt. It's about time the Winchesters got back to tackling a straightforward, black and white case."

Damaris looked out the window. "Do you really even need me here?"

Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "Oh… we really could use you on the case."

Damaris looked into the mirror locking her eyes the best she could with Dean. "You said that it is a black and white case… surely you don't need an angel on your team right at the moment."

Dean looked at his brother for some sort of help. It was nice having someone with them.

"Dean's right… it's nice having you with us." Sam said softly turning some in his seat to look at Damaris.

Damaris let out a breath. "Okay… I'll stay… I don't have nothing waiting for me back home…" She shrugged her shoulders softly as her eyes drifted to the window looking out it forlonely.

SPNSPN

Polka music could be heard from the gazebo. A man took a picture of a girl in a barmaid costume. A sign hung above reading Oktoberfest 2008.

Sam, Dean, and Damaris adjusted their suits after getting out of the Impala.

Damaris smoothed out her skirt as she walked alongside the brothers.

"We still got to see the new Raiders movie." Dean said looking over at Sam as they walked.

"Saw it." Sam stated as he walked sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Without me?"

"You were in Hell."

"That's no excuse." Dean said looking away from his younger brother.

Damaris shook her head. "It's a good excuse…" She pointed out to the older brother. He had been gone for four months. How was Sam not supposed to continue on with his life.

Dean scoffed a little bit. "Big pretzel!"

Sam smiled and shook his head softly at his brother's antics.

Dean went over and got three pretzels from the vendor. "Thank you." Dean handed Sam a pretzel.

"Thank you."

He then handed Damaris one as well.

"Thank you." Damaris said softly.

The three of them took bites of their pretzels.

"Guten tag." Jaime said as she walked by them.

Dean with his mouth full of pretzel. ""Guten tag" yourself."

Sam looked over seeing a man in a Sheriff uniform. "Mmm. Looks like that's our man."

The three of them walked over to the man.

"Sheriff Dietrich." Sam said causing the man to look at the three of them.

"Are you the boys and girl from the fed?" He asked tilting his head a little bit looking at the three of them.

"Agents Angus, Hill, and Young."

The three of them showed their badges to the Sheriff.

"We called ahead about your, uh, problem."

"Right. Um… I'll tell you what, why don't we talk this out away from the crowd, huh?"

SPNSPN

The door was opened and a body was taken out covered with a sheet. Sheriff Dietrich pulled the sheet back. "Marissa Wright, 26. Just up from Lockhard for the 'fest. Terrible. Just terrible. It's the last thing this town needs at peak tourist season."

"Definitely the last thing Marissa Wright needed."

Dean turned the body's head and saw two dark puncture marks on her neck like a vampire bite. "What the hell?"

Damaris looked over seeing the marks on her neck and knew right away that it wasn't a real vampire.

"Yeah, you got me - I mean this killer's some kind of grade-A wacko, right? I mean, some Satan worshipping, Anne Rice-reading, gothic, psycho vampire wannabe." The Sheriff said letting out a breath.

"Sheriff, in your report, you mentioned a witness."

"Yeah, I wished I didn't. But our witness insisted. That's Ed Brewer. Not exactly what you'd call reliable."

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Damars walked into the bar while Jamie handed two beer glasses to Lucy another waitress of the bar.

"I remember you." Jamie said looking over at Dean.

"And I remember you…" Dean looked at her name badge. "Jamie. I never forget a pretty... everything."

Damaris let out a breath putting her hands in the pockets of her blazer she wore.

"We're looking for Ed Brewer." Sam said to Jamie.

"What do you want with Ed?"

"Well, we are uh... federal agents." Dean explained to Jamie.

They showed her their badges.

"Mr. Brewer was witness to a serious crime. We just need to -"

"Wait a minute. You're a fed? Wow, you don't come on like a fed. Seriously?"

Dean leaned towards her. "I'm a maverick, ma'am. A rebel with a badge. One thing I don't play by: the rules." He said with a wink.

"Okay, maverick. Um, so where can we find Mr. Brewer?" Sam said cutting his brother's flirting off fairly quickly.

Damaris let out a soft breath.

SPNSPN

The three of them sat across from Ed Brewer at a table.

Ed uncapped his beer stein and drank. "I told the cops everything I saw. No one believes me. Why should you be any different?"

"Believe me, Mr. Brewer, we're different." Dean said leaning some on the table.

"I spoke the God's honest truth. And now I'm the town joke."

"Marissa Wright's murder is no joke to us. And we want to hear everything, no matter how strange it may seem." Sam said to Ed looking at him hoping that they would get an answer from him.

"We have a lot of experience with strange." Dean explained to Ed.

Ed uncapped his beer stein and drank again. "It was just after midnight. I just left here, and like I do every night, I cut through the park on the way home. At first, I thought it was a couple kissing. But she was... struggling too much. And this man, he was - well, he was biting her neck."

"Can you describe her assailant?" Sam asked curiously.

"Oh, he was a vampire."

"Okay, right. And by that, you mean –" Damaris questioned only to be cut off.

"You know, a vampire."

"Uh huh." Dean said with a nod of his head.

"Yeah."

"So, he looked like –"

"He looked like a vampire. You know, with the fangs and the slicked back hair and the fancy cape and the little medallion thingy on the ribbon."

"You mean like a Dracula?"

"Exactly, like a Dracula. Right down to the accent."

"The accent?" Sam questioned.

"Yep."

"What did he say?"

"You know, something like…" Ed raised his arm over his face as if he had a cape on. "Stay away, mortal! The night is mine! You do believe me, don't you?"

Damaris looked at the two brothers.

SPNSPN

Dean walked up to the bar. "So, you got a beer back there for me?"

"I don't know, Agent Young, you off duty?" Jamie asked looking up at Dean.

"And then some."

Sam came up to the bar with Damaris and picked up the napkin with Lucy's lipstick print on it.

They leaned against the bar facing the room.

"So, what do you think? Goth, psycho, vampire wannabe, right?" Dean questioned looking over at his brother.

"Definitely not our kind of case." Sam said shaking his head.

"Agreed. But who cares?"

The three of them walked towards a table.

"Room's paid for, and it's Oktoberfest. Come on, brother. Beer and bar wenches."

They took a seat at a table.

Damaris shook her head lightly at Dean's antics. "Not very nice to call women wenches." Damaris said leaning her head on her hand.

"Pretty sure women today don't react well to the whole "wench" thing, Dean." Sam said looking at his brother scowling a little bit.

"Hey, bar wench, where's that beer?" Dean called out to Jamie.

"Coming up, good sir!" Jamie called back.

"Dude, Oktoberfest."

Jamie brought over the beers. "There you go." She turned to Sam. "What can I get you?"

"Oh, he doesn't drink. He's a Christian scientist. Doesn't even take aspirin. He's a real drag on stakeouts." Dean said looking at Jamie with a smile.

Jamie laughed. "You're funny."

"I'm a lot more than that. I'd love to get a chance to show you the rest. What time you get off?"

"Ha ha. Like I said, "funny."" She said before walking off.

"Man, it is time to right some wrongs." Dean said leaning back in his seat.

"Come again?" Sam questioned clearly confused. He looked over and saw that Damaris had the same look on her face of pure confusion.

"Look at me. I mean, I came back from the furnace without any of my old scars, right? No bullet wounds, knife cuts, none of the off-angled fingers from all the breaks. I mean, my hide is as smooth as a baby's bottom. Which leads me to conclude, sadly... that my virginity is intact."

"What?"

"I have been re-hymenated." Dean took a drink of his beer.

"Re-?" Sam began to laugh. "Please. Dean, maybe angels can pull you out of hell, but no one could do that."

"Brother, I have been re-hymenated. And the dude will not abide."

"All right, dude. Well, you go do whatever you got to do, and I'm gonna go back to the room and get some sleep." Sam said as he got up to his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Damaris said as she got up to her feet as well. She followed the younger Winchester from the bar. She shook her head lightly thinking that Dean had done lost his mind thinking that him being saved by her idiot brother, Castiel had made him a virgin.

"You don't think Dean's right do you?" Sam questioned as he walked with her sticking his hands in his pockets.

"He may have been pulled out of Hell, but there is no way that he is a virgin. My brother can't do that." She said as she walked with him. "But something is definitely going on here…"

Sam looked at her blinking a few times. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… it's just that it doesn't feel right…" She explained to him as they walked back towards the motel that they had gotten for the night.

SPNSPN

The next day Sam, Damaris, and Dean sat across from Anna-Marie at an outside table.

Anna-Marie slurped loudly from a large cup.

The three of them exchanged a look wondering why she looked somewhat calm.

"And then it just - it just tore Rick into little pieces." Anna-Marie explained to them what had happened to her boyfriend.

"Ma'am, we understand how hard this is, but can you describe the creature?" Dean questioned hoping that they would get some sort of answer.

"Oh. It was a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Sam questioned in surprise. Now this case was really getting weird. He knew right then and there that Damaris was right with what she had said. Something indeed was going on and they needed to get to the bottom of it and fast.

"Mhm." She said with a nod of her head.

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah. With the furry face, and the black nose, and the claws and… and the torn up pants and shirt. Like from the old movies."

"Um…"

"Well, okay, so... Thank you for your time." Dean said as he, Damaris, and Sam all got up.

They left together knowing that this case was getting out of hand.

SPNSPN

"First a Dracula and now a full on movie time Wolf Man? What the hell is going on in this town?" Dean questioned as they went into the morgue.

Sam opened one of the storage drawers and pulled out a body. He unzipped the bag.

They recoiled to the smell that came from the bag.

"Damn!"

Damaris covered her nose in disgust.

"All right. Whatever did this wasn't a psycho wannabe." Sam said letting out a breath as he pulled out some shredded flesh from the corpse with a pencil. "Look at those bite marks. Right down to the bone... and deeper."

"Strong enough to tear a healthy man apart limb from limb. Could be a werewolf." Dean said thinking some.

"Yeah, except, look. The heart's still there in one piece. They never leave the heart behind." Sam said shaking his head.

"Something else has to be going on…" Damaris said trailing off her mind going to thinking mode of what it could be.

"Thus I reiterate - what the hell is going on?" Dean questioned looking at the angel and his brother. This case had now gotten very weird.

The Sheriff entered the morgue seeing the three of them. "Well, I was hoping you three could tell me. I just got a rush job back from the lab on those fibres we found on the body." The sheriff pulled out a plastic bag from an envelope. "Canine. Wolf hairs."

Dean let out a groan rubbing his temples. "I'm getting a headache."

SPNSPN

The three of them sat at a table in the bar eating, all except for Damaris who only seemed to drink a mug of beer.

"I don't know, man. Looks like we've stumbled onto a midnight showing of Dracula meets the Wolf Man. Is that it?" Dean questioned looking at his brother wondering what the hell was going on in town. This was far from any other case that they had worked in the past and it kind of bothered him a lot.

"I don't know. I mean, Wolf Man seems real enough. Makes Dracula seem a little less impossible, I guess." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"Yeah, but werewolves don't grow wolf hair. That's just a myth."

"Yeah."

Damaris nodded her head knowing that, it was very true werewolves didn't grow wolf hair.

"So, what? We've got a vampire and a werewolf monster mashing this town?" Dean groaned leaning back in his seat.

Jamie brought over another round of beer for Sam, Dean, and Damaris. "Looks like you guys are staying a while. I heard about Rick Deacon."

"Yeah, this case just got weird enough for our department." Dean said looking over at Jamie.

"Well, beers are on me. And, just so you know, I get off at midnight tonight." Jamie said with a smile looking at Dean.

"Oh, it's not another, uh, girls' night out?" Dean questioned looking at her rather hopeful. He needed to be with a woman and actually have a night of fun.

"Doesn't have to be."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, then." Jamie said before she left the three of them.

Damaris rolled her eyes some. "Must you think with your downstairs brain?" She questioned looking at the older Winchester.

"Hey, you think this Dracula could turn into a bat? That would be cool." Dean said looking at them with a grin on his face.

SPNSPN

The police moved around the museum. The sheriff was talking this his men while Sam, Dean, and Damaris were investigating the sarcophagus.

"This sarcophagus isn't ancient." Sam said holding up a tag that read, 'The FX Shop Prophouse Philadelphia, PA.' "It's from a prop house in Philly."

"Well... it goes well with the bucket of dry ice he was keeping in it." Dean said lifting up a small bucket of dry ice from inside the sarcophagus.

"Is he making his own special effects?"

Damaris let out a breath putting her hand to her chin in thought.

"Yeah, a mummy with a good sense of showmanship."

"This is stupid." Sam said letting out a breath rubbing his mouth softly.

"Oh, damn it. Jamie. I'm late. You're good here with the mummy and the... crazy?" Dean questioned looking at the two of them.

"Yeah."

Damaris waved her hand, telling the older brother to get going.

"Yeah." Dean said leaving in a hurry.

"Is he always like this?" Damaris questioned looking over at Sam.

Sam let out a breath. "Sadly yes."

Damaris let out a breath rubbing her forehead. "There's more to life than what he thinks…"

Sam let out another breath and nodded his head. He was sure that Damaris wasn't fully sure on what humans did, but he was pretty sure that she was learning on a daily basis of how humans were.

SPNSPN

Sam and Damaris moved to the table where Jamie and Dean were sitting at the bar.

"Hey. You guys all right?" Sam questioned as he looked his brother over in hopes that his older brother wasn't hurt.

"Yeah, I think so. And I think I know what's going on." Dean said as he put a folded towel on the table.

"Yeah?"

Damaris blinked a few times looking at the towel that was now on the table.

"Part of it, at least."

Sam opened the towel and saw the ear inside of it. "Uh, the ear part?"

"Ripped it off of Dracula's head. Touch it." Dean said looking at his brother.

Sam touched the ear. "Ugh."

"Feel familiar to you?"

"Oh, man."

"Skin of a shapeshifter. Just like St. Louis and just like Milwaukee. Of course this one's all holding buckets of crazy. Oh, and, uh…" Dean took out a medallion from his pocket handing it to Sam. "This, I uh, pulled it off during the fight. Look at the label on the ribbon."

Sam looked at the label. It read the same thing as the coffin back at the museum. "It's a costume rental."

"All three monsters - the Dracula, Wolf Man, and the mummy - all the same critter, which means we need to catch this freak before he Creature From the Black Lagoons somebody."

"So, you guys are like Mulder and Scully or something, and The X-Files are real?" Jamie asked looking at the three of them.

Damaris let out a sigh pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, The X-Files is a TV show. This is real." Damaris said looking at Jamie.

"Oh." Jamie said in shock looking at Damaris with wide eyes.

"Okay, so, the stagecraft, the costuming… it's like he's trying to re-enact his favorite monster movie moments, right down to the bloody murders." Sam said thinking.

"Wait a second. Who the hell is Mina?" Jamie asked looking at them.

"Mina?"

"Yeah. That's what he called Jamie. And he called me Mr. Harker." Dean said looking at Damaris and Sam.

"Jonathan Harker? They're characters from the movies and the novels - Mina, Dracula's intended bride, Harker the fiancé that stands in the way. Seems like he's fixating on you, like he sees you as his bride." Sam explained to them.

"Wow. Lucky me." Jamie said with a groan.

"But to fixate on you, my guess is that the shifter has to have seen you before or been around you."

"Jamie, has anybody strange come to town, somebody that has taken a specific notice of you?" Dean asked looking at her.

"I don't know, Dean. It's Oktoberfest. I'm a bartender. There's lots of people. I... wait a second. There is Ed."

""Ed Brewer" Ed?" Sam asked as Damaris moved towards the door.

"Yeah. He moved here about a month ago. Lucy swears he has a crush on me. He comes in almost every night. But, you know, I don't think he's the type of guy –"

"Where does Ed live?" Dean questioned looking at her urgently to get an answer.

"I don't know. But he works at the old movie theater. I think he's the projectionist there."

"Take care of Mina?" Sam questioned looking at his brother before quickly following Damaris knowing that she was going to get too far ahead of him.

"Yep."

Sam quickly followed Damaris out of the bar. "Damaris slow down. You don't know where you're going."

Dararmis turned facing him her eyes glowing blue slightly. "That's where you would be wrong, Sam."

Sam backed away some. "Damaris… your eyes…"

"Glowing yes… and that's normal for an angel. Now go and find out what you can rom Ed… I have someone that I need to talk to…"

"Where…"

Damaris gave him a look. "My brother… the one that brought your brother back from Hell… I need information from him."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head. He knew that angels… well… as nice as Damaris was… he could tell by the glowing blue eyes… that she was probably the most dangerous being outside of demons. He heard the fluttering of wings and looked around nervously to notice she was gone. His heart rammed in his chest.

SPNSPN

Damaris appeared in front of her brother causing him to look up at her, blinking a few times.

"Damaris…" Castiel said looking at her in confusion. "I thought that you were with the Winchesters."

Damaris slammed her hands on his chest causing him to stumble back a little bit. "What was your point in bringing me into their lives, Castiel." Her hands slammed into his chest again causing her brother to wince. "What was the point!?"

"Damaris calm down." Castiel said putting his hands on her shoulders trying to calm his sister.

"Why did you want me in their lives Castiel?"

Castiel let out a breath. "You're needed in their lives. You know that was how father had wanted it. You in their lives."

Damaris hit him again with her hands tears falling down her cheeks. "You know I hate following what was laid forward by our father." She snapped pulling away from her brother. "That's why I left heaven… to get away from that… is that the reason why you brought me into their lives was to become one of them? To help them through their journey…"

"Damaris you knew that was your life." Castiel said looking at his sister. "You knew that you were to work with the Winchesters."

Damaris shoved him back. "You know I didn't want anything with it." She snapped looking at him with anger in her eyes.

"You know that this is your path to be with the Winchesters."

Damaris narrowed her eyes and with a fluttering of wings she was gone.

SPNSPN

Damaris stood next to Sam with her arms crossed as Dean and Jamie kissed one another. She shifted a little on her feet as she stood next to the younger brother. She hated the fact that Castiel had brought her into the brothers lives.

"Well, thank you, G-Man. You have been a great service to your country." Jamie said pulling away from Dean.

"Oh, yes, I'm very, very patriotic." Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam and Damaris and saw that Sam was smiling tensely. Dean turned back to Jamie. "Bye."

"Bye."

The three of them began to walk away.

"You guys saved my life, you know? So, thanks." Jamie said before leaving them.

"I like her." Sam told his brother as they walked back towards the Impala.

"Feels good to be back on the job, doesn't it?" Dean questioned looking over at Sam.

"Yeah, it does."

"The hero gets the girl, monster gets the gank. All in all, happy ending - with a happy ending, no less."

"Real classy, Dean." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, all I'm saying is the shifter man had a point, you know? It would be nice if life was movie simple. Although, if I was turning life into a movie, I wouldn't do this Abbott and Costello meet the monster crap."

"Yeah, no. I know what you'd pick."

"No, you don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"No. You don't. You don't!"

"Porky's II."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Lucky guess."

The two brothers looked over to Damaris and saw that she had been quiet the entire time. They couldn't help but wonder where she had been and where her head was since she hardly said a single word since she had gotten back.

"Damaris…" Sam said softly causing the blue eyed angel to look up at him in confusion. "Are… are you alright?"

Damaris swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm… I'll be alright." She said softly, not wanting to tell the truth to Sam that something was bothering her. It was something that she needed to come to terms with since Castiel had thrown her into the life that she never wanted. All she wanted was to be left alone on Earth and not having to worry about her destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of I'm Not My Brother. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I am actually trying to make the stories a bit better with all of the character insert stories that I have for the SPN world. So it's taking a bit of time trying to get the story to turn out pretty good. I know it takes a while for character development to happen, but I think it happens to all authors when they're trying to write good characters. But please leave a review it keeps me writing. Until next time guys.


	7. Chapter 6

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of I'm Not Like My Brother. Thank you to those who have left reviews, it's really kind of you all to stick with me as I write this story. I know that I have a lot of WIP's on my page and I do promise that I'll get to them as soon as I can. I'm working on 4 stories at once and updating them weekly. Once a week a new chapter is posted and it's going to stay that way as long as I can stay ahead on my writing schedule. Without further ado Chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 6**

Ghost Fever

The coroner opened the body bag before Sam, Dean and Damaris. "Agent Tyler, Agent Perry, Agent Hamilton, meet Frank O'Brien."

"He died of a heart attack, right?" Sam questioned looking up at the coroner.

"Three days ago."

Damaris pursed her lips together as she looked the body over thinking. This was something that wasn't normal. Not in the least bit.

"But O'Brien was 44 years old and, according to this a marathon runner."

"Everybody drops dead sooner or later. It's why I got job security."

"Yeah, but Frank kicked it here. Now, just yesterday, two perfectly healthy men bit it in Maumee. All heart attacks, you don't think that's strange?" Dean questioned looking at the coroner.

"Sounds like Maumee's problem to me. Why's the FBI give a damn, anyway?" The coroner questioned looking at the three of them.

"We just want to see the results of Frank's autopsy."

"What autopsy?"

"The one you're gonna do."

SPNSPN

The coroner cut open Frank's body. "First dead body?" He questioned looking up at the three of them.

Damaris shook her head lightly. She had seen enough dead bodies in her time.

"Far from it." Dean said shaking his head.

"Oh, good. Because these suckers can get pretty ripe. Hey, hand me those rib cutters, would you?"

Sam took a fortifying breath while Dean picked up the cutters and handed them to the coroner.

The coroner cut the ribs open while Sam kept himself from squirming.

Damaris put her hand on his shoulder squeezing it lightly causing him to look at her. Damaris gave him a soft comforting look.

"Is that from a wedding ring? I didn't think Frank was married."

"Ain't my department."

"Any idea how he got these?" Sam asked as he picked up Frank's arm which was full of scratches.

"You know what? When you drop dead, you actually tend to drop. Body probably got scraped up when it hit the ground. Huh!"

"What?"

"I-I can't find any blockages in any of the major arteries." He said as he broke off the heart while Dean tried not to vomit. "Heart looks pretty damn healthy." He handed the heart to Dean. "Hold that a second, would you?"

Sam smirked looking at his brother squirming a little bit.

The coroner cut something else in the body causing blood to hit Sam in the face. "Oh, sorry. Spleen juice."

Dean smirked at his brother's misfortune.

Damaris let out a soft breath knowing that the brothers were being such children. Never once had she interacted with humans that acted like the Winchester brothers. As long as she lived she had never seen such a thing. Perhaps she just needed to get use to the fact that she was supposed to remain with the Winchesters due to Castiel bringing her into their lives and she of course hated it.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Damaris all were sitting in front of a deputy's desk, waiting.

The deputy smiled at Dean as the sheriff opened the door.

"Hell's bells, Linus, have you seen my... Who are they?"

The three of them stood up looking at the sheriff.

"Federal agents. I, uh..." Linus trailed off.

"And you kept them waiting?"

"You, you said not to disturb."

"Come on back, fellas."

The three of them walked over to the sheriff's office only to have him stop them.

"Shoes off."

Dean and Sam slipped their shoes off. Damaris did the same, but grasped Sam's arm so she could walk due to her being in panty hose. They walked into his office.

"Al Britton. Good to meet you." He said as he shook Dean's hand first, then Sam's, and then Damaris's hand as well.

"You too." Sam said with a nod of his head.

He gestured for the three of them to sit down.

"Thank you."

The sheriff took out some alcohol gel and slathered it on his hands.

Dean looked at Sam with a weird look on his face. He couldn't help but wonder what his brother thought about this. He looked over to Damaris who sat next to him who looked calm cool and collected like this was an everyday thing. Nothing hardly ever seemed to phase the angel that was pretty much hanging around them. He honestly was surprised that she stuck around as long as she already had.

"Okay. So, what can I do for Uncle Sam?"

"Well, we're looking into the death of Frank O'Brien. We understand some of your men found his body." Sam said as he clasped his hands together on his lap.

"They did. Me and Frank, we were friends. Hell, we were gamecocks."

Dean snickered and the sheriff gave him a stern look. Dean looked down abashed.

"That's our softball team's name."

Dean nodded his head.

"They're majestic animals. I knew Frank since high school. To be honest, I just this morning got up the strength to go see him. Frank was...He was a good man."

"Yeah. Big heart."

"Before he died, did you notice Frank acting strange? Maybe scared of something?" Damaris questioned softly wondering what type of things the sheriff would reveal.

"Oh hell, yeah. Real jumpy."

"You know what scared him?" Sam asked hoping that anything given would get them somewhere.

"No. Wouldn't answer his phone. Finally, I sent some of my boys over to check on him, and well, you know the rest." He said as he poured more alcohol gel onto his hands again.

Dean looked over to Sam and Damaris with a what the fuck look on his face. He had never seen someone use so much hand sanitizer in his life.

"So, why the Feds give a crap? You don't really think there's a case here?"

"No, no. It's probably nothing. Just a heart attack." Dean said as he looked at his brother and Damaris.

Damaris slowly got up to her feet. "Thank you for your time Sheriff."

SPNSPN

The three of them walked down to the car.

"No way that was a heart attack." Dean said shaking his head as he walked.

"Definitely no way. Three victims, all with those same red scratches. All went from jittery to terrified to dead within 48 hours." Sam said thinking he looked over to Damaris and saw her deep in thought.

"Something scared them to death?"

"All right, so what can do that?"

"What can't? Ghosts, vampires, chupacabra? It could be a hundred things." Dean said mentioning a bunch of creatures that could scare anyone to death.

"Yeah. So, we make a list and start crossing things off."

"Alright, who's the last person to see Frank O'Brien alive?"

"Uh, his neighbour, Mark Hutchins." Sam said looking at the paperwork he had.

Dean saw something ahead of them causing both Sam and Damaris to look at him. "Hang on, hang on."

"What?"

Dean faced Sam and Damaris. "I don't like the looks of those teenagers down there."

Sam and Damaris looked around and saw the teenagers talking near the Impala.

"They're just teenagers." Damaris said blinking a few times confused of why Dean was acting the way that he was.

"Let's walk this way." Dean said crossing the street while Sam stood with Damaris with a perplexed look on his face.

Damaris looked at Sam with a look of confusion on her face as well. In her short time of knowing Dean she knew that he wasn't afraid of anything and now this coming out of nowhere… well it was a bit alarming.

SPNSPN

"Tyler, Hamilton, and Perry. Just like Aerosmith." Mark said looking at the three of them.

Dean looked around the room pursing his lips together.

Damaris stuck her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah, small world. So, the last time you saw Frank O'Brien?" Sam questioned as Dean saw a bit lizard and suddenly facing forward.

Damaris blinked a few times looking at Dean wondering if he was okay.

"Monday, he was watching me from his window. I waved at him, but he just closed the curtains." Mark explained to them.

"Hmm. did you speak to him recently? Did he seem different? Uh, scared?" Sam questioned curiously looking at Mark.

"Oh, totally. He was freaking out."

Sam looked over to his brother and saw that he looked freaked out as well.

"Do you know, uh..do you know what scared him?" Dean questioned clearing his throat some.

Damaris blinked a few times wondering what was going on with the older brother. Something was wrong and she could feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, yeah, witches." Mark explained to them.

"Withes?" Sam said softly.

The brothers looked at each other.

"Like...?"

"Well, "Wizard of Oz" was on tv the other night, right? And he said that green bitch was totally out to get him."

"Anything else scare him?"

"Everything else scared him. Al-Qaeda, ferrets, artificial sweetener. Those pez dispensers with their dead little eyes. Lots of stuff."

Dean looked around again looking at the animals inside of the aquariums.

"So, tell me. What was Frank like?" Damaris questioned shifting her weight a little bit.

"I mean, he's dead, you know? I-I don't want to hammer him but, he got better."

"He got better?" Sam questioned moving closer to where Damaris was standing.

"Well, in high school he was, he was a dick."

"A dick?"

"Like a bully. I mean, he probably taped half the town's butt cheeks together,"

Dean snickered at what Mark said which caused Damaris to give him a look which caused him to stop snickering.

"Mine included."

"So he pissed a lot of people off. You think anyone would have wanted to get revenge?" Dean questioned looking at Mark.

"Well, I don't...Frank had a heart attack, right?"

"Just answer the question, sir." Sam said as he put his hands in his pockets knowing that they needed an answer and something for them to fully go on.

"No, I don't think so. Like I said, he got better. And after what happened to his wife." Mark said thinking back to things that had happened.

"His wife? So he was married." Dean asked feeling a bit relieved that they had gotten some information, but it wasn't enough to go on just yet.

"She died about 20 years ago. Frank was really broken up about it."

Dean looked at the snake that was around Mark's neck and fear began bubbling up inside of him.

Mark noticed that Dean was staring at the snake around his neck. "Don't be scared of Donny. He's a sweetheart. It's Marie you got to look out for." He nodded to the couch. "She smells fear."

An albino snake creeped up from behind the couch. Dean saw it and a gasp came from his lips. He tried his best to stay very still while it crawled down his lap.

Damaris pursed her lips together as she watched the snake slither down Dean's lap. Her heart clenched in her chest knowing that Dean wasn't acting like himself, not in the least bit and it was worrisome. She couldn't help, but wonder what was going on with the older Winchester.

SPNSPN

Damaris sat in the backseat while Dean sat in the front seat reading something and scratching at his arm. Damaris leaned back some letting out a breath. "You're going to make yourself bleed if you keep scratching at your arm that way." She stated as she looked at the older brother from where she sat at the back of his head.

Dean turned and looked at her with wide green eyes. He hadn't expected her to say that and sweat slid down his cheeks as he looked at her. "You think that would happen?" He asked his tone coming out slightly nervous.

Damaris let out a breath. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She told him scoffing a little bit.

Dean shifted a bit nervously in his seat as Sam got into the car.

"Hey. Any luck at the county clerk's office?" Sam questioned as he got comfortable in the seat next to his brother.

"I'm not sure I'd call it luck. Frank's wife, Jessie, was a manic-depressive. She went off her meds back in '88 and vanished. They found her two weeks later, three towns over. Strung up in her motel room, suicide." Dean admitted softly to his brother letting out a breath.

"Any chance Frank helped her along to the other side?"

"No, Frank was working the swing shift when she disappeared. Airtight alibi." He said as he started the car up.

SPNSPN

Dean drove through the middle of the town gripping the wheel lightly in his hands. "How was Frank's pad?"

"Clean. Searched it top to bottom. No EMF, no hex bags, no sulfur."

"So probably no ghosts, no witches, no demons."

"Pfh…"

"3 down and 97 to go."

"Yeah." Sam looked over seeing the speed that Dean was driving. "Dude, you're going 20."

"And?"

"That's the speed limit."

"What? Safety's a crime now?" He questioned as he drove through the intersection past the hotel they were staying at.

Damaris pursed her lips together before she vanished from the car with a fluttering of wings leaving the brothers in the car.

SPNSPN

Castiel stood at a playground trying to figure out why they were losing the battle that had been raging on. Seals were being broken and he needed to figure out how to stop it. He blinked a few times before turning his head seeing Damaris standing there. He noticed the look on her face of frustration. It wasn't very often that Damaris got angry or upset… but for her to get frustrated… it was even more rare. "Damaris what brings you here?"

Damaris looked up at him her shoulders shaking. "You want me in their lives because it is my story… you told me this countless times that one day that I would be with two brothers… but why bring me to them now? Not any earlier than now? And I'm supposed to save them? How am I supposed to do that?" She questioned as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Damaris you know how to save them… you know deep down inside of you of what you're supposed to do. Something has come up hasn't it?" Castiel questioned tilting his head to the side looking at his sister. He noticed the look of worry on her face and he could see that there was something bothering her, just by looking into her eyes.

Damaris took a shaky breath. "There is something wrong with Dean… he's not acting like himself. He scared of almost everything…"

"And you don't know the cause behind it?"

Damaris took a soft breath. "I think it might be something that attaches itself to him."

"And what do you think it might be?"

"Ghost sickness." She said softly looking up at her brother. "But I haven't seen a case like this in years."

Castiel put his hand on her shoulder. "You should go back and find out what you can. I'm sure that you'll figure it out. Remember you are supposed to be with them for quite some time."

Damaris took a soft breath. "And what if I…"

"Damaris… you're an angel and a strong one at that… you can't fail the job… I know you can do it… Uriel…"

"Uriel always thought that I was a joke among the angels."

Castiel shook his head. "Uriel is different… you know that… he thought that someone else should've had the job… but you can do this Damaris. Prove that you're better than what Uriel thinks."

Damaris took a soft breath knowing that Castiel was right. "You're right."

Castiel nodded his head. "I know I am. Now go back to them. Do the job that you're supposed to do. I am counting on you."

Damaris took a soft breath clenching her hands at her sides before she disappeared with a fluttering of wings leaving Castiel again to be alone.

SPNSPN

Damaris appeared in her home. She took a soft breath as she looked around her home with her lips pursed together into a thin line as she thought about everything that had gone on in a short amount of time. Castiel's words ringing in her brain. She had to prove Uriel wrong about everything he had said, but her brain was still reeling from when she was younger his words ringing in her ears.

Damaris collapsed down onto the couch causing a slight plume of dust to go up into the air causing her to cough some. She groaned softly tangling her hands into her brown hair thinking. "Prove him wrong… easier said than done… he'll think that I'm still a joke among our kind… because of not being in heaven for as long as I have… wandering… not knowing what future would come…" She took a breath closing her eyes. Damaris took a soft breath opening her eyes.

She got up to her feet as she moved around the room. She tangled her hand into her hair and knew right away what she needed to do. With a flutter of wings she was gone.

SPNSPN

Damaris appeared next to Sam who was next to the Impala.

Sam turned his head to see Damaris there. "Where did you go?" He questioned looking at her in concern.

"I needed to talk to my brother." She said softly.

Sam pursed his lips together. "Dean has…"

"Ghost sickness… I know…" Damaris said softly looking at Sam.

Sam went to reply when Bobby's car arrived to the warehouse.

"Howdy, Sam." Bobby said as he got out of the car. He saw Damaris standing there and blinked a few times.

"Hey, Bobby. Thanks for coming so quick. This is Damaris."

Bobby nodded his head in greeting. "Where's Dean?" He questioned curiously looking at the younger Winchester.

"Uh, home sick."

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago."

"How are we doing on time?"

"We saw the coroner about 8:00 a.m. Monday morning, so, uh...just under two hours. What about you? You find anything?"

"This uh, encyclopaedia of spirits dates to the Edo period." He said giving Sam a book with Japanese text.

"You can read Japanese?" Sam questioned looking at the book.

Bobby replied in Japanese.

"Guess so, show-off." Sam said as he looked at Bobby.

"Anyway, this book lists a kind of ghost that could be our guy. It uh, infects people with fear. It's called a Buru Buru."

"It say how to kill it?"

"Same as usual. Burn the remains."

"Wonderful. Uh...is there a Plan "B"?"

"Well, the Buru Buru is born of fear. Hell, it is fear. And the lore says we can kill it with fear."

"So we have to scare a ghost to death?"

"Pretty much."

"How the hell we gonna do that?"

"I have an idea." Damaris said to the younger brother.

Sam looked over at Damaris.

"I'll be right back. You can tell your brother to hold on…"

"Damaris…"

With a fluttering of wings Damaris was gone.

Bobby looked at Sam with wide eyes. "She's just…"

"She'll be back… she pops in and out… this is nothing new." Sam explained to Bobby knowing that it was very true that she popped in and out. But she always came back to the brothers to help them out.

SPNSPN

Damaris handed the cuffs to Sam.

"This is a terrible plan." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sam said as he held onto the cuffs that Damaris had given to him.

"I know I said, "scare the ghost to death" but this?"

"Hey, you got a better idea, I'm listening." Sam said before entering the mill.

Damaris bit her lower lip softly.

Bobby looked over to Damaris. "You sure that this plan will work?"

Damaris looked at Bobby before nodding her head. "Yes, I have a feeling that this will work."

"Any luck?" Bobby questioned into the walkie talkie to Sam.

"I don't know what's wrong, Bobby. Last time he came right at us. It's almost like he's, uh...like he's scared." Sam's voice rang out.

Damaris pursed her lips together into a thin line. A ghost being afraid… that wasn't normal. He needed to figure out what to do.

"So now what?"

"I guess I got to make him angry. Hey, Luther! Come on, Luther! Where the hell are you? What are you waiting for?"

Damaris held her breath hoping that Sam was going to be able to get Luther to go after him. She just hoped that he would be careful about it. After all provoking anything regardless of what they were was rather dangerous.

"Bobby, punch it!" Sam yelled to the older man.

"Hang on." Bobby told Damaris before Bobby pushes his foot hard against the petal flooring the Impala pulling Luther's spirit across the road until he disappeared.

Damaris put her hands on the dash as Bobby floored the Impala. She knew that it needed to be done and it wasn't something that was done easily.

SPNSPN

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean questioned looking at the three of them.

"Iron chain etched with spell work, that Damaris went and got." Sam explained to his brother.

"Hmm, that's a new one."

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!"

"Yeah. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Fine."

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said as he looked at the older Winchester.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything."

"Awwww, he's adorable. I gotta get out of here. You boys drive safe."

"You too, Bobby. Hey, thanks." Sam said softly.

Bobby got into his car and drove off leaving the brothers alone with Damaris.

"So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked looking over at his brother unsure if Dean wanted to answer it.

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?"

"Seriously."

Dean looked at Sam and saw a yellow flash in his eyes. "Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me."

"Right."

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle."

Damaris pursed her lips together knowing right away that Dean was lying. She knew that he was hiding something from Sam and whatever it was… she could only hope that Dean would be trusting enough to tell sometime in the future to them. She let out a breath knowing that whatever it was… it shook Dean to the core. She looked over at Sam and saw the worried look on the younger brother's face.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm trying my hardest to make Damaris more involved. Unless you guys want to see less of her since she is an angel. But I'm not sure. I kind of like having her in the episodes. She might pop in and out, but that might be who she is. Let me know what you would like to see from future episodes. Until next time guys.


	8. Chapter 7

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 of I'm Not Like My Brother. Thank you to all who left reviews for this story. It really does mean a lot to me. This chapter is a little bit harder for me to write. I had to figure it out how to put Damaris into this episode. So it took me a few rewrites to get this. Kind of delving a little bit into character development for Damaris. I hope that you guys will enjoy this next chapter. Without further ado Chapter 7.

**Chapter 7**

Samhain Rises

Damaris sat in the car waiting for Sam and Dean to come back from investigating what had happened in the Wallace's house. Dean had told her to wait out there just due to the fact that they didn't need three special agents there in the home. She of course didn't blame him, not in the least bit. People would start asking questions about why there were three agents running around trying to figure out a death.

She heard a fluttering of wings and slowly turned her head feeling the presence of someone that she didn't want to see. "Uriel." She said her voice clipped and cool. She looked at her brother into his dark brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her lip curled in anger a little bit.

Uriel grabbed her arm. "Oh sister, you don't seem very happy to see me."

Damaris tugged her arm from his grasp. "Whenever you're around Uriel. I'm never happy to see you."

Uriel grabbed her arm again pulling her to him. "You've been a bad angel." He said gripping her arm. "You may know of what your task was, but you weren't ever meant to fulfill it." With a fluttering of wings he tore her from the Impala and appearing with her in front of Castiel.

"Uriel… what are you doing? You know her task is to be with the Winchesters." Castiel said getting up to his feet moving towards Uriel who had a tight hold on her.

Damaris struggled a little in Uriel's hold. "Let me go you bastard."

Uriel shoved her towards Castiel causing her to stumble into him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around her to keep his little sister from falling. "Uriel what is the meaning of this?" He questioned looking up at his brother.

"She kept away from her destiny so long and you force her into it brother. Do you really think that she was meant to fulfill that task?" Uriel's lips curled up in a snarl. "She's not fit to protect them. She's not fit to be an angel."

Damaris pulled away from Castiel a little bit. She knew that Uriel hated her, just because she was an angel that didn't like following orders.

"Uriel it was her task, and no one elses. You know that."

Uriel's lip curled in a snarl again. "And she had been against it ever since she knew. She's a failure as an angel."

Damaris lowered her head as she listened to Uriel berate her. Her shoulders shook in frustration knowing that was all he was ever going to think about her. She was weak, worthless, and not worthy of being an angel. That was all in Uriel's eyes. She couldn't do a damn thing to please him. Not in the least bit. She would always be worthless to him.

"You can't keep her away from them Uriel." Castiel said looking at Uriel narrowing his eyes.

Damaris looked up at her brother with narrowed eyes. "You can't keep me here Uriel. You have your own path… so does Castiel… and you're keeping me from my path." She said as she moved towards her brother, her hands shaking at her side as she moved. "I am trying to keep the Winchesters on the right path… and helping them keep the seals from breaking…"

"And you know that a seal is about to be broken here." Uriel said cutting her off.

"Yes, I have work to do and you're keeping me from it."

"And you won't be going back either."

Damaris's eyes glowed blue. "You won't stop me, Uriel."

"She's right Uriel… we can't keep her here." Castiel said looking at his brother.

"She won't be able to help the younger Winchester to not use his gifts… he'll use them Castiel."

"He won't use them." Damaris said as she looked at Uriel. "I will be able to try to help him not use his powers, but you're not allowing me to do that. It's my job… my duty to protect them and you're not allowing it."

Uriel's lips curled in anger. "Don't tell me that you're starting to care for those hairless apes." His hands gripped at his sides in anger. He never thought that he would see the day that an angel would go against her own kind and care for the hairless apes. Care for humans the way that she should care for her own kind.

"There is nothing wrong with me liking Sam and Dean. It's my job… and I've been on earth for long enough that I know feelings… I don't need you judging me."

Castiel looked at Uriel. "We must go back to them… see if they had found the witch that is in town…"

"And what follow the older Winchester's order of what they are going to do?" Uriel said huffing in agitation.

"You know we follow God's orders Uriel. He wants us to follow the Winchester's orders. You know this…"

Damaris looked at Castiel. "Well, then what the hell are we waiting for?"

Uriel narrowed his eyes at his sister cursing. "You've been corrupted by them?"

Damaris looked at her brother, her lips quirking a little bit. "Corrupted, no. Adapted, yes. And you've kept me away long enough Uriel. Let me do my job."

"You won't be able to keep Sam Winchester from using his powers that are an abomination."

"You have little faith in me Uriel? That's not very kind of you brother…" Damaris's shoulders fell some as she looked at him. "You don't trust me?"

"Why should I?"

SPNSPN

Damaris stood in the room with her brothers as she waited for Sam and Dean to arrive back. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she waited. She knew that the brothers would be rather upset with her disappearing. She honestly hoped that they wouldn't be. She looked over at her brother, Castiel who held the hex bag that he had found in the walls. She was glad that they had came back and found the hex bag in the room or the brothers would've died if they weren't careful.

The door opened revealing Sam, who quickly drew his gun and moved forward in an offensive stance, ready to attack. "Who are you?!"

Damaris's eyes went wide as she saw Dean rushing in. She hadn't thought that Sam would attack so quickly. Not when she was there.

"Sam! Sam, wait! It's Castiel." Dean said quickly pushing Sam's gun down.

Sam stood there stunned looking at the trench coat wearing angel.

"The angel." Dean turned his head seeing Uriel. "Him, I don't know."

Sam looked at Castiel with a slight wonder on his face and a smile crossed his face.

Damaris looked at Sam biting her lower lip hoping that this meeting would end well.

"Hello, Sam." Castiel said looking at the younger Winchester brother.

"Oh my God – er – uh – I didn't mean to – sorry. It's an honor, really, I – I've heard a lot about you."

Damaris giggled a little as Sam stepped forward to hold his hand out to shake Castiel's hand. She knew that Castiel didn't know one thing about trying to act like a human. She watched her brother's face morph into a bit of confusion. She watched her brother finally put his right hand into Sam's.

"And I, you. Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

Uriel looked out the window. "Let's keep it that way."

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean looked at Castiel. "Who's your friend?"

Damaris let out a scoff knowing that Dean didn't know much of anything about certain angels.

"This the raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" Castiel questioned ignoring the fact that Dean had asked him a question.

"Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And is the witch dead?"

"No, but –"

"We know who it is." Dean said cutting off his brother.

Damaris let out a soft breath.

Castiel walked over to the table by the bed. "Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel picked up a hex bag and showed it to them. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

"We're working on it." Dean admitted the truth.

Damaris let out a groan. Of course they hadn't figured out where the witch was. Now the plan was going to have to be put into motion and it was something that she didn't agree to. Why put something so heavily onto the brothers.

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you care?" Dean questioned looking at Castiel.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Damaris said softly as she looked at the brothers knowing that it was a seal that they couldn't be broken. Since so many seals have been broken and it worried her. The last thing she wanted was Lucifer released. She had heard many things about Lucifer before he was sealed up in the cage, but she wasn't sure of how much of the stuff she had heard about the fallen archangel.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer."

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel said finally speaking up.

"It's just an expression." Dean said letting out a breath.

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel said moving around the bed to look at Dean.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful, she's cloaked even our methods."

"Castiel is right." Damaris said softly know that was true. Hell she couldn't figure out where the witch was.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together –" Sam said before getting cut off by Uriel.

"Enough of this."

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean snapped as he looked at Uriel.

Uriel turned from the window and looked at Dean.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a… specialist." Castiel told them.

"And a dick." Damaris said rolling her eyes.

Uriel walked towards them.

"What kind of specialist? What are you gonna do?" Dean questioned.

"You – uh, both of you – you need to leave this town immediately."

"Why?"

"Because we're about to destroy it."

Damaris watched both the brothers exchanged worried looks with one another. Damaris let out a breath looking at her brother knowing that the choice that it was something that they were going to agree with. Hell she didn't agree with it.

"So this is your plan, you're gonna smite the whole friggin' town?" Dean said huffing a little crossing his arms.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die, the seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel said giving the exact amount.

Damaris shook her head, knowing that the brothers weren't going to allow innocents to be killed.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam said in shock looking at Uriel completely baffled. He couldn't believe that Damaris was going to allow this.

"This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel said looking at them.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel said letting out a breath.

"Regrettable?" Dean said looking at them narrowing his eyes, feeling a little angry.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion. There's a bigger picture here."

Damaris's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that her brother was thinking this way. Of course she knew that they needed to save people, but in her eyes it was different.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Lucifer cannot rise. He does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam stated looking at Castiel.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel stated.

Damaris looked at Uriel. "You know you are a dick, Uriel."

"How dare you." Uriel snapped looking at his sister with his eyes narrowed.

Castiel turned away from Dean and looked at Uriel. "I'm sorry, but we have our orders."

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to – You're supposed to show mercy." Sam said in shock surprised that they weren't being what he had been told and what he had researched.

"Says who?" Uriel sneered looking at Sam.

"We have no choice."

"Of course you have a choice. I mean, come on, what? You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?" Dean questioned looking at the two angels. He noticed that Damaris was distancing herself from them. His jaw ticked waiting for an answer from Castiel.

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith. The plan is just."

"How can you even say that?" Sam questioned as he felt Damaris's hand on his arm. His jaw ticked as he waited for an answer as well.

Damaris swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at Castiel hoping that he would change his mind of this choice, but she knew that it was hard to change his mind.

"Because it comes from heaven, that makes it just."

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves." Dean said letting out a scoff.

"Tell me something, Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?"

Dean looked at Castiel and formed his answer.

Damaris looked over at Dean knowing that struck a nerve in him and it wasn't a good idea to do so.

"Well sorry boys, looks like the plans have changed."

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel questioned looking at them.

Dean walked over to Uriel and got in Uriel's face which caused Damaris to look on in shock. No human ever done that to Uriel. It was dangerous to even get into Uriel's face. "No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell. I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself." Uriel said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me, then we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on, you're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch. Sounds to me like you're compensating for something." Dean looked back at Castiel. "We can do this. We will find that witch and we will stop the summoning."

"Castiel! I will not let these peop–"

Castiel held up his hand stopping Uriel. "Enough!" Castiel looked at Dean for a second. "I suggest you move quickly."

SPNSPN

Damaris slowly walked with the brothers to the Impala.

"Where did you go Damaris?" Sam asked softly as they walked to the Impala.

"Uriel… my idiot brother decided to take me from the car." She admitted as she walked with them. "And normally…" She let out a sigh. "I can't fight him… he always gets his way. Damaris looked up at the car and saw it covered in egg. She blinked a few times as she went to the car. How did the car end up covered in egg?

Dean walked around to the driver's side as Sam opened the door to the passenger side. Dean looked around in anger. "Astronaut!" Dean got into the Impala next to Sam.

Damaris sat in the backseat pursing her lips together.

"What?" Dean questioned when he saw his brother looking so upset.

"Nothing." Sam held the hex bag in his hand and took a breath closing his eyes. "I thought they'd be different."

"Who, the angels?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I tried to tell ya. Damaris is the only good one out of them."

Damaris cleared her throat shyly knowing that Dean liked her better than he liked Uriel or even that Castiel at that moment. She knew that her species could be a bit well overbearing and she knew sooner or later things would come to ahead and it wouldn't be all that good.

"I just… I mean, I thought they'd be righteous."

"Well, they are righteous, I mean, that's kinda the problem. Of course there's nothing more dangerous than some a-hole who thinks he's on a holy mission."

"But, I mean, this is God? And Heaven? This is what I've been praying to?"

"Look man, I know you're into the whole God thing, you know, Jesus on a tortilla and stuff like that. But just because there's a couple of bad apples doesn't mean the whole barrel's rotten. I mean, for all we know, God hates these jerks. Don't give up on this stuff, is all I'm saying. Babe Ruth was a dick but baseball's still a beautiful game."

Sam looked at his brother and looked a bit disappointed. He started to go through the contents of the hex bag and picked up the bone.

"Well, are you gonna figure out a way to find this witch, or are you just gonna sit there fingering your bone?" Dean questioned as he started up the Impala.

Damaris rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the seat. She let out a breath knowing that Dean was trying to lighten the mood back up some. They needed to find out what was going on and quickly.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this, Dean?"

"No."

"A lot, I mean, more than a fire or some kitchen oven."

"Okay, Betty Crocker, what does that mean?"

"It means we make a stop."

"What kind of stop?" Damaris asked looking at the younger brother.

Sam looked back at Damaris. "Do you mind staying behind here?" He asked softly wondering if she would mind staying behind at the motel.

Damaris looked down a bit hurt. Of course Sam wanted her out of the car. Perhaps it was best that she stayed behind. She slowly got out of the car. "Right… of course." She said softly.

"It's nothing against you, but if we want to catch them…"

"No… I…" She took a breath. "I get it."

SPNSPN

Damaris appeared out of nowhere with a fluttering of wings. She saw Castiel standing next to Uriel who at on the bench in the park as children skipped by in Halloween costumes.

"The decision's been made." Castiel said looking at Uriel.

"More than made… they've gone to find the witch." Damaris said moving towards them.

Uriel let out a laugh. "By a mud monkey."

"You shouldn't call them that." Castiel said shaking his head letting out a breath.

"Ah, it's what they are, savages, just plumbing on two legs."

"You're close to blasphemy."

Uriel sighed looking over at Castiel and Damaris.

Damaris crossed her arms as she looked at Uriel. She knew Uriel was one to follow God's orders, but it was so hard to continue following orders when she had been alone on earth without her siblings.

"There's a reason we were sent to save him. He has potential, he may succeed here." Castiel explained to his brother before sitting down letting out a sigh. "And any rate, it's out of our hands."

"It doesn't have to be."

"And what would you suggest?"

"That we drag Dean Winchester out of here and then we blow this insignificant pinprick off the map."

"You know our true orders. Are you prepared to disobey?"

Uriel just looked at him.

Damaris let out a breath. "You know you're not the one to disobey brother. So why start now? Just because Dean and Sam… you don't trust them? But they're doing what they're asked." She shook her head. "Because I know you Uriel, you may hate the fact that humans have free will, but we may not have a choice, but our orders...we have to follow them. You know that, Castiel knows that, I know that, all of us who serves him, knows that."

Castiel looked up at Damaris.

"I'll leave the two of you to think. But I would advise to leave the brothers to do what they do best." She said before disappearing in a flutter of wings. She appeared in the motel room and let out a soft breath. Her heart rammed in her chest. Never once had she stood up to Uriel and talked back like she had done today. She knew that one day Uriel would get his word in and it wasn't going to end well.

SPNSPN

Damaris sat in the room while Sam packed his clothes into his duffel bag. She put her head in her hands as she thought about what Uriel had said. She was worried about what was going on and the brothers had been silent. She knew why they had kept silent about what had happened. She knew what had happened. The brothers weren't able to stop Samhain from rising. Her heart hurt knowing that the boys were upset with the whole idea of Samhain rising. She heard fluttering of wings looking up.

"Tomorrow."

Sam jumped at the sound and turned around to see Uriel in the room.

"November 2nd, it's an anniversary for you."

"What are you doing here?"

Damaris looked up seeing her brother moving closer to Sam. She got up to her feet hoping that Uriel wasn't going to do something that would cause her to protect the younger brother. She wasn't going to allow Uriel to do anything harmful to Sam or even that Dean. It was her job to protect them. And she would die trying to keep them safe.

"It's the day Azazel killed your mother, and 22 years later your girlfriend too. It must be difficult to bear, yet you so brazenly use the power he gave you. His profane blood pumping through your veins."

Damaris swallowed the lump in her throat hearing what Uriel said. Her heart ached hearing that Sam had used his powers and it hurt. She had truly thought that Sam wouldn't have used his power, but she was wrong. So very wrong. She felt her eyes water a little bit as she thought about Sam using his powers to destroy Samhain.

ld climb off that high horse of his. Ask Dean what he remembers from hell." Uriel looked at his sister. "I told you, you wouldn't be able to stop him from using his powers." With a flutter of wings he was gone.

Damaris slowly got up to her feet and Sam's head turned sharply his eyes wide. Damaris looked at him and saw the scared look in his eyes. "Sam…"

Sam looked at her with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Is it true…" She trailed off hoping that she wasn't right about Sam using his powers.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat seeing her face morphing into more worry. He didn't want to admit it to her, but it was true. "Yes, it's true…"

Damaris swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at him as a few tears slid down her cheeks. "You can't use them again… please don't use them again… I know why you did it… Samhain… he's a strong demon…" She said softly as she looked up at him moving towards him. She touched his arm softly. "You did the right thing to stop him. But these powers you have… we as angels… we don't know the full extent of them, Sam."

Sam took a shaky breath as he looked at her with tear filled eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Damaris let out a soft laugh. "No, I'm not mad, Sam. You did what you had to do. And don't ever let someone tell you that you were in the wrong…"

Sam let out a shaky breath as his jaw ticked a little before nodding his head.

Damaris gave him a little smile. "We'll figure this out together with Dean. I promise."

Sam shakily nodded his head again knowing that Damaris was right. He could only hope that Dean could see past the fact that he used his powers. He hoped Damaris would be able to forgive him as well. His heart hurt a little at the thought of neither one of them forgiving him and that was something that was weighing heavily on him at that time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7 of I'm Not Like My Brother. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. There was a bit more character development for Damaris, and I hope that you guys enjoyed that. I had a hard time writing her in this chapter. So I hope that I did alright. I hope that it will get easier over time with adding an angel into the show that didn't exist before. Reviews keep me writing more. I'll update soon. Until next time guys.


End file.
